Just Friends, right?
by Jaredletogirl
Summary: Kürzlich nach L.A. umgezogen, lernt Zoro an seiner neuen Schule Luffy und die restliche Crew kennen. Dadurch macht er auch Bekanntschaft mit dessen älterem Bruder Ace, welchem nebenbei der begehrteste Club in ganz L.A. gehört. Sich sofort mit diesem anfreundend, wird Zoros Leben um einiges aufregender als erwartet. Pairing: AcexZoro
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen, ich werde hier nun versuchshalber einmal das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte hochladen. Ich habe leider keinen Beta und bin mir bewusst, dass meine Schreibfähigkeiten schon einmal besser waren. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass die Geschichte Gefallen finden wird und bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt.

Die Story handelt in Amerika und ich habe mich etwas auf Informationen aus dem Netz gestützt, was das Schulwesen dort anbelangt.

Die Story beinhaltet Slash sprich: MalexMale, wers nicht mag, nicht lesen :)

Disclaimer: Gehören tut mir leider nichts, die Charaktere gehören alle Oda, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass er ruhig etwas besser auf Ace hätte Acht geben können :D

Es war 6 Uhr in der Früh an einem Montagmorgen als ein übelgelaunter junger Mann, genannt Lorenor Zoro, blindlings nach seinem unerträglich laut klingelnden Wecker tastete um diesen zum Verstummen zu bringen. Als nach etlichen Fehlgriffen endlich gesuchtes Objekt gefunden worden war, zögerte Zoro keine Sekunde lang den Wecker mit voller Wucht gegen die ihm gegenüber liegende Wand zu schmettern.

Immer noch übelgelaunt aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so blind wie noch einige Sekunden zuvor, richtete sich Zoro in seinem Kingsize Bett auf um sich anschliessend schnellstmöglich ins, an sein Zimmer angrenzende, Badezimmer zu begeben. Dabei kreuzte er den Weg mit seinem ach so verhassten Wecker, welchen er von seinem Vater einige Monate zuvor in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte. Genug davon ständig neue Wecker für seinen Sohn kaufen zu müssen, hatte Lorenor James einen Wecker in Form eines Baseballs erstattet, welcher laut Anleitung nur verstummte, wenn man ihn mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand donnerte. Also genau das Richtige für Zoro.

Dieser hatte nach einer beinahe Kollision mit dem Türpfosten den Weg ins Badezimmer und damit auch unter die Dusche gefunden und wurde durch die angenehm warmen Wasserstrahlen auch endlich die letzten Funken Müdigkeit los. Heute war sein erster Schultag an der Cobra-High und obschon er es nie im Leben zugeben würde, war er doch etwas nervös. Immerhin kannte er niemanden an der Schule, wusste nicht wo was zu finden war und sein nicht vorhandener Orientierungssinn würde ihm dabei bestimmt auch nicht helfen.

Er hoffte einfach, dass Alles gut gehen würde und er sich nicht bereits am ersten Schultag irgendjemanden zum Feind machte. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Vater und dessen Ruf ihm des Öfteren dabei in die Quere kamen, sich Freunde zu machen aber er war auch nicht zu blind um zu wissen, dass er selbst auf den ersten Blick eher abweisend und manchmal sogar angsteinflössend wirkte. Er brauchte nun mal etwas Zeit um aufzutauen und sich gegenüber Fremden zu öffnen und wie es nun mal so war, gaben ihm die meisten Leute diese Zeit nicht.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass er grösstenteils alleine unterwegs war und aufgrund seiner auffälligen Haarfarbe sogar des Öfteren als Freak oder Punk bezeichnet wurde. Trotz alledem hatte Zoro in New York einige gute Freunde gefunden, die ihm die nötige Zeit gegeben hatten um sich zu öffnen und dadurch einen sehr relaxten, fröhlichen und sich sorgenden Kammeraden gewonnen hatten. Diese Freunde hatte er jedoch in New York zurücklassen müssen, um nun hier in L.A. wieder ganz von Vorn beginnen zu dürfen. Sein Vater hatte sich aufgrund seines skrupellosen Verhaltens und der Verteidigung etlicher Schwerverbrecher einige schlechte Schlagzeilen in New York geleistet, weshalb er beschlossen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Sohn nach L.A. zu ziehen. Natürlich hatte er bewerkstelligt, dass Zoro auf die angesehenste und teuerste Schule in ganz Los Angeles gehen konnte, dabei aber nicht darauf geachtet wie weit entfernt sich ihre Wohnung von eben genannter Schule befand.

Somit stand Zoro nun geschlagene 1.5 Stunden vor offiziellem Schulbeginn unter der Dusche um auch ja pünktlich um halb 8 vor dem Sekretariat der Cobra-High bereit zu stehen. Nun endgültig wach trat Zoro aus der Dusche, putze sich kurz die Zähne und begab sich anschliessend in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank um sich ein passendes Outfit für den Tag auszusuchen. Wohl wissend, dass das Wetter in L.A. um einiges wärmer und sonniger war als in New York, entschied er sich für ein schwarzes Muskelshirt und ein Paar schlichter Jeans. Abgerundet wurde das Ganze mit seiner obligatorischen Ray Ban Pilotenbrille und einer schwarzen Lederjacke. Somit bereit für den Tag verliess Zoro sein Zimmer um sich in der Küche noch kurz ein Apfel aus der auf der Theke stehenden Schale zu schnappen und anschliessend die Luxussuite die sein Vater für sie beide gekauft hatte zu verlassen. Kurzerhand begab er sich in die Garage des riesigen Luxuskomplexes um dort in seinen schwarzen 1967 Chevrolet Impala zu steigen und sich auf den Weg zu seiner neuen Schule zu machen.

7:00 Uhr, Das Haus der D-Brüder  
Eigentlich war Ace ja nur kurz aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen, war er doch erst vor 3 Stunden zu Bett gegangen. Als er jedoch bemerkte wie leise es im ganzen Haus war, entschloss er sich kurz bei Ruffy nachzusehen. Als er in dessen Zimmer hineinlinste, fand er diesen friedlich schlummernd in seine Decke gekuschelt wieder, von seinem Wecker keine Spur.

Hastig begab sich Ace zu Ruffy's Bett um diesen daraufhin unsanft wach zu rütteln. „Hey Schlafmütze, aufstehen. Die Schule fängt in einer halben Stunde an und du willst doch nicht schon wieder am ersten Schultag zu spät kommen." Perplex über die unsanfte Art und Weise auf die er aus seinem friedlichen Träumen gerüttelt wurde, öffnete Ruffy seine Augen und blickte geradewegs ins Gesicht seines grossen Bruders.

„Ace? Was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein Ruffy, es ist Alles ok. Aber wenn du nicht bald aufstehst, kommst du zu spät zur Schule."

Plötzlich hellwach richtete sich Ruffy auf und suchte hektisch nach seinem Wecker. „Wo zur Hölle ist denn mein Wecker abgeblieben?!"

„Das Selbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen du Trantüte. Wie wolltest du bitteschön pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen wenn du nicht einmal einen Wecker hast?"

Noch einmal kurz umherschauend entschloss sich Ace dafür, den Wecker für den Moment mal Wecker sein zu lassen und Ruffy dazu zu bewegen sich endlich parat zu machen.

„Ok Ruffy, ist ja jetzt auch egal wo dein Wecker ist. Mach dich fertig, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit kurz etwas zu frühstücken vorbereiten."

Seinem Bruder ein flüchtiges ‚Danke schön' entgegnend, flitze Ruffy an Ace vorbei um sich kurzerhand unter die Dusche zu stellen. Ace hingegen begab sich die Treppe hinunter um anschliessend in der offenen Küche ihres Strandhauses zwei grosse Sandwiches für seinen kleinen Bruder herzurichten. Nach knappen 10 Minuten war Ruffy startklar und hatte somit noch gute weitere 10 Minuten Zeit um kurz mit Ace zu frühstücken.

„Danke schön grosser Bruder, ohne dich hätte ich schon wieder verschlafen. Bist echt der Beste."

„Kein Problem Kleiner aber ganz ehrlich. Es ist dein letztes Jahr an der High School. Versuche also bitte dich noch etwas zusammen zu reissen und dich noch einmal ein bisschen rein zu hängen ok?"

Ruffy wusste, dass sich Ace bloss Sorgen um ihn und seine Zukunft machte und dennoch. Ruffy wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht der hellste war, was ihn im Grossen und Ganzen auch gar nicht besonders störte. Er wollte bloss sein Leben geniessen, mit seinen Freunden abhängen, Menschen helfen und für den Moment leben. Dafür brauchte er keinen Collegeabschluss und dementsprechend auch keinen überragenden High-Schoolabschluss. Doch da er wusste wie wichtig das Ganze seinem Bruder war, hatte er doch aufgrund der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern die Vaterrolle übernommen, versicherte Ruffy ihm, sich noch einmal extra anzustrengen im letzten Jahr. Ace war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn in Allem unterstützt, das Wenigste was er für ihn tun konnte, war sich etwas mehr in der Schule anzustrengen.

„Hey Ace, ist es immer noch ok wenn wir über den Mittag hier her kommen?"

Erstaunt blickte Ace von seinem Teller auf, konnte er die Frage seines kleinen Bruders nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

„Ja natürlich Ruffy, warum fragst du? Ihr kommt doch schon seit Jahren hierher um zu Mittag zu essen."

Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Aufgrund der tollen Lage und dem nur 5 Minuten andauerndem Schulweg hatte sich vor einigen Jahren ein tägliches Ritual eingestellt. Da Ace normalerweise erst am späten Nachmittag zu arbeiten anfing war es zur Gewohnheit geworden, Ruffy's und mittlerweile auch seine Freunde, zum Mittagessen zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Meistens kochte Ace, des Öfteren aber auch Sanji, war er doch der ausgebildete Koch in der Truppe. Auf jeden Fall war es ein tolles Ritual und brachte die Clique über die Jahre hinweg noch näher zusammen. Weshalb er auch Ruffy's Frage nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Naja, ich dachte einfach es wäre angemessen dich wieder einmal zu fragen ob du auch wirklich damit einverstanden bist, bleibt die meiste Arbeit doch an dir hängen. Du arbeitest immer bis spät in die Morgenstunden hinein und must dann früher aufstehen um etwas für uns alle zu kochen. Ich dachte nur, dass es dir vielleicht zu viel wird."

Gerührt von Ruffy's offensichtlicher Sorge ihm gegenüber, wuschelte Ace diesem kurz liebevoll durch seine strubbeligen Haare und versicherte ihm lächelnd, dass er nach wie vor gerne für die ganze Gruppe kochen würde. Erleichtert sprang Ruffy auf, sich noch kurz den Rest des Sandwiches in den Mund stopfend, und Ace ein kurzes ‚Bis später' entgegenrufend, verliess er das Haus vollbeladen mit seinen unzähligen Schulbüchern.

Cobra-High 7:25

‚Endlich! ', war das Einzige das Zoro's Gedanken im Moment kreuzte. Nach ungefähr drei unfreiwilligen Extrarunden um die gesamte Schulanlage hatte Zoro schlussendlich doch noch den Eingang des grossen Gebäudes gefunden. Die Anlage selbst hatte er ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreicht, war in seinem Wagen doch ein für ihn unentbehrliches Navi eingebaut. Ab dem Moment jedoch als er seinen geliebten Chevy hatte verlassen müssen, war es um seine Orientierung geschehen gewesen.

Nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten, unzähligen Wegbeschreibungen von freundlichen Schülern und daraufhin folgenden Sackgassen hatte Zoro endlich den Eingang des Schulkomplexes gefunden. Seine nächste Aufgabe, und zwar das Sekretariat in weniger als 5 Minuten zu finden, erschien ihm unmöglich doch konnte es seine momentane Freude, den Haupteingang schlussendlich doch noch gefunden zu haben, nicht trügen.

Dieses kleine Erfolgserlebnis hatte seine seit diesem Morgen andauernde schlechte Laune für wenige Sekunden etwas gehoben. Die lange Hinreise hatte seiner schlechten Stimmung nicht gerade geholfen als ihm bewusst worden war, dass er am Abend wieder die genau gleiche Strecke zurücklegen musste. Zwei Stunden Schulweg jeden Tag waren einfach zu viel, sogar wenn er diese Zeit in seinem geliebten Auto verbringen durfte.

‚Ich werde mir so bald wie nur irgendwie möglich eine Wohnung hier in der Umgebung suchen. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines Appartement ist, Hauptsache näher an der Schule dran. '

Diesen Entschluss gefasst betrat Zoro die riesige Eingangshalle der Cobra-High und war überwältigt von dem Luxus der sich ihm innerhalb der Schule bot. Obschon er wusste, dass sich Privatschulen in Sachen Ausstattung von öffentlichen unterschieden, war er dennoch sprachlos als er sich in der Eingangshalle etwas genauer umsah. Eine solche High-School hatte er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Alles war in Marmor gehalten, alte Steinskulpturen schmückten die Wände und wunderbarer Stuck verzierte die hohen Decken. Einfach nur überwältigend, so sehr sogar, dass Zoro nicht bemerkte wie sich ein Junge mit Strohhut auf dem Kopf und einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht in einem gefährlich schnellen Tempo näherte.

Das Nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte war, wie er aus heiterem Himmel von seinen Füssen gerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall Face-first Kontakt mit dem Marmorboden machte den er wenige Sekunden zuvor noch so bewundert hatte. Sich verwirrt den schmerzenden Kopf halten und sich aufrichtend sah Zoro sich ärgerlich nach dem Rüpel um, der es gewagt hatte ihn über den Haufen zu rennen. Seine sowieso schon schlechte Laune hatte in diesem Moment den Tiefpunkt erreicht als ein lautes Lachen ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss. Neben ihm sass ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Strohhut auf dem Kopf auf dem Boden und schien sich kaum erholen zu können von was auch immer so lustig zu sein schien.

„Entschuldige mal Kleiner aber wäre es nicht eher angebracht dich zu entschuldige als dich hier halb schlapp zu lachen? Immerhin hast du mich über den Haufen gerannt."

Immer noch ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht richtete sich der Junge auf und streckte Zoro freudig seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Hey mein Name ist Ruffy. Tut mir leid hab ich dich über den Haufen gerannt, hab dich wohl übersehen."

Obschon immer noch irgendwie wütend über den ganzen Zwischenfall wurde sein Ärger von einem anderen Gefühl überschattet, und zwar purer Verwunderung. Der Junge, dessen Namen wie es schien Ruffy lautete, schien keinerlei Scheu, geschweige denn Angst vor Zoro's grosser Statur und ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu haben. Etwas zögerlich reichte ihm Zoro seine Hand ebenfalls um sie kurz zu schütteln und sich vorzustellen.

„Mein Name ist Lorenor Zoro. Ich nehme mal an wir hätten beide besser aufpassen sollen, belassen wir es dabei ok?"

„Klar. Aber kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Du scheinst auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmten zu sein oder?"

Dabei deutete Ruffy auf die Karte in Zoro's Hand welche ihm eigentlich dabei helfen sollte das Sekretariat auch ohne fremde Hilfe zu finden. Doch Zoro war nun mal Zoro, ohne jeglichen vorhandenen Orientierungssinn.

„Nun, ich wäre eigentlich ganz froh wenn du mir den Weg zum Sekretariat zeigen könntest, ich sollte schon seit geschlagenen 5 Minuten dort anwesend sein und diese Schule gleicht mehr einem Labyrinth als etwas anderem."

Ruffy nickte nur zustimmend, hatte er doch selbst einige Zeit gebraucht um sich in dem grossen Gebäude zurechtzufinden.

„Klar zeig ich dir wo das Sekretariat ist. Los, wir müssen uns beeilen sonst komm ich doch noch zu spät am ersten Schultag nach den Sommerferien."

Schnellen Schrittes folgte Zoro denen von Ruffy und fand sich innerhalb 2 Minuten vor dem Eingang des Sekretariats wieder.

„Danke schön Kleiner, hast mir den Tag gerettet."

Somit schlich sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen ein Lächeln auf Zoro's Lippen welches von Ruffy umso strahlender erwidert wurde.

„Kein Problem Zoro. Ich werde dir vorsichtshalber mal nen Platz neben mir reservieren falls du in meine Klasse kommen solltest. Vielleicht bis später."

Immer noch grinsend und mit einer Hand zum Abschied erhoben verschwand Ruffy um die nächste Ecke und liess einen verwirrten aber dennoch leicht schmunzelnden Zoro zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Sich kurz die Kleidung richtend, welche während des Sturzes etwas ausser Form geraten war, klopfte Zoro zögerlich an der Tür zum Sekretariat. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden bis sich die schwere Holztür öffnete und eine junge, gutaussehende Frau Zoro mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen gab einzutreten. Zoro, der Geste der junge Frau folgend, betrat leise das grosse Büro welches gefüllt mit Pflanzen einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck machte. Er setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bürotisches an dem die junge Frau, die soweit ihr Namensschild ihm verriet Nico Robin hiess, platzgenommen hatte und wartete geduldig bis diese ihr Telefonat beendet hatte und sich schlussendlich Zoro zuwandte.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Nico Robin, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein." Etwas verlegen darüber geschlagene 10 Minuten zu spät zu sein räusperte sich Zoro kurz bevor er Robin antwortete.

„Mein Name ist Lorenor Zoro, ich habe heute meinen ersten Schultag hier und sollte um halb 8 bei Ihnen erscheinen. Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung aber ich hatte einige Probleme das Sekretariat zu finden." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Robins Lippen als sie mit freundlicher Stimme fortfuhr.

„Keine Sorge Herr Lorenor, es ist keines Falls das erste Mal dass sich jemand an dieser Schule verlaufen hat. Ausserdem ist es Ihr erster Schultag, da werde ich bestimmt ein Auge zudrücken können. Die meisten Informationen haben Sie ja bereits bekommen, Sie müssten sich nur noch kurz offiziell hier einschreiben und anschliessend werde ich ihnen die bestellten Bücher und den Schlüssel zu ihrem eigenen Spint übergeben."

Während dieser kurzen Rede hatte sie einige Formulare aus einer Schublade hervorgekramt und sie Zoro feinsäuberlich hingelegt. Dieser überflog kurz die Angaben auf ihre Richtigkeit und setzte schliesslich überall wo es angefordert war seine Unterschrift. Sein Vater wurde dafür zum Glück nicht mehr gebraucht war er doch vor einigen Wochen endlich 18 Jahre alt geworden. Robin überprüfte kurz ob auch alles Notwendige ausgefüllt war und erhob sich anschliessend, Zoro auffordernd ihr zu folgen. Dieser gehorchte und folgte ihr schweigsam in einen kleinen Nebenraum welcher vollgefüllt mit Büchern war. Robin griff zielstrebig nach einer Kiste auf der Zoro's Name stand und überreichte diesem den gesamten Inhalt.

„Dies sind die Bücher die bereits in den Vergangenen Jahren gebraucht wurden und auch in diesem Jahr weiterhin Gebrauch finden werden. Die restlichen Lernmittel werden sie während des Unterrichtes erhalten. Wenn es ihnen beliebt werde ich sie noch kurz zu Ihrem Spint führen und anschliessend zu den entsprechenden Schulräumlichkeiten um Ihnen somit die Suche zu ersparen."

Dankbar für dieses Angebot schenkte er Robin ein kurzes Lächeln welches sofort erwidert wurde und folgte ihr hinaus aus dem Nebenraum, dem Sekretariat und fand sich in einem der unzähligen Schulflure des Gebäudes wieder. Als sie nach wenigen Schritten seinen Spint erreicht hatten, verstaute Zoro kurz seine neu erstatteten Bücher in eben jenem und nahm seinen Stundeplan zur Hand um ihn kurzerhand Robin zu übergeben. Diese wusste sofort wohin und wieder einmal hatte Zoro keine andere Möglichkeit als Robin wie ein treuer Hund hinterher zu dackeln, hatte er doch keine Ahnung wo er sich zu diesem Augenblick gerade befand. Nach einem kurzen Marsch blieb Robin vor einer Türe mit der Nummer 003 angeschrieben stehen und richtete ihre azurblauen Augen auf Zoro.

„Nun Herr Lorenor, da wären wir. Ich hoffe es ist alles klar soweit und Sie kommen von hier an auch ohne meine Hilfe zurecht. Kommen jedoch irgendwelche Fragen auf, zögern Sie nicht mich zu kontaktieren. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier an der Cobra-High und einen schönen Tag noch."

Robin kurz für ihre Hilfe dankend, verabschiedete auch er sich und klopfte anschliessend zögerlich an der Tür. Nach wenigen Sekunden war ein rauchiges „Herein" zu vernehmen, woraufhin Zoro noch einmal kurz beruhigend ein und ausatmete und anschliessend den Klassenraum betrat. Da der Unterricht bereits vor wenigen Minute begonnen hatte, war es kein Wunder waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet als er das Zimmer betrat. Und obschon sich Zoro dessen bewusst gewesen war, konnte er die leichte Unbehaglichkeit, welche die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber in ihm auslöste, nicht verhindern. So lässig wie möglich näherte er sich dem grossen Pult an dem der Lehrer sass, welcher einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte und Zoro skeptisch musterte. Seine grauen Haare verliehen ihm einen noch härteren Gesichtsausdruck und Zoro konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so eingeschüchtert alleine aufgrund des Erscheinungsbildes eines Lehrers gewesen zu sein. Wortlos überreichte er dem Lehrer seine Anmeldeformulare welcher ihm nur mit einer simplen Handgeste zu verstehen gab sich irgendwo hinzusetzen. Sich kurz bedankend folgte Zoro nur zu gerne dieser Geste und liess seinen Blick kurz über die Sitzreihen gleiten, eine bestimmte Person suchend. Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper als er in der hintersten Reihe den auffälligen Strohhut Ruffy's erkennen konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, Zoro war froh bereits etwas Anschluss gefunden zu haben und somit nicht wieder alleine in irgendeiner Ecke dem Unterricht folgen zu müssen wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Auch wenn er gerne mal seine Ruhe hatte, war er dennoch nicht der Freak der gerne alleine in einer Ecke sass und sich mit sich selbst unterhielt. Er genoss die Gesellschaft Anderer, besonders wenn sie ihm so unbeschwert und furchtlos wie Ruffy es getan hatte begegneten. Schliesslich die letzte Reihe erreicht setze sich Zoro erleichtert neben Ruffy welcher ihm tatsächlich einen Platz frei gehalten hatte.

„Hey Zoro altes Haus, was ein Zufall nicht? Sind wir doch tatsächlich im selben Kurs."

Ruffy schien immer noch genauso guter Laune zu sein wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor und Zoro konnte sich endlich etwas entspannen. Ein paar neugierige Blicke wurden ihm immer noch hin und wieder zugeworfen aber im Grossen und Ganzen hatte sich die Allgemeinheit wieder auf den Lehrer und dessen Vortrag konzentriert.

„Stimmt Kleiner, das ist wirklich Zufall. Und danke nochmal für deine Hilfe und den reservierten Platz, das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Das ist doch kein Ding Zoro. Aber lass uns doch mal nachsehen ob wir auch in derselben Klasse sind. Montag haben wir den ganze Tag lang nur Wahlfächer, da werden aus allen Klassen Schüler gemischt. Zu welcher Gruppe gehörst du?"

Zoro hatte das ganze Schulsystem an der Cobra-High noch nicht ganz begriffen weshalb es ihn auch nicht sonderlich störte, dass Ruffy sich zu ihm herüber beugte, somit eigentlich seinen persönlichen Bereich überschreitend, um seinen Stundenplan besser lesen zu können.

„Hey toll, du bist in derselben Gruppe wie ich und meine Freunde. Da kann ich dir heute ein bisschen alles erklären und dir die Schule zeigen wenn du willst?"

Zoro konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn Ruffys beinahe übertriebene Hilfsbereitschaft etwas irritierte aber gleichermassen war er aufgrund der Lebhaftigkeit des Schwarzhaarigen beinahe dazu gezwungen, Konversation zu führen. Bisher waren die meisten seiner Versuche neue Freunde zu finden daran gescheitert, dass er kein grosser Redner war und somit viele Leute vergrault hatte bevor er überhaupt die Chance gehabt hatte, sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Aber Ruffy übersprang diesen Schritt des sich Kennenlernens beinahe gänzlich und behandelte Zoro bereits als wären sie schon seit Jahren dicke Kumpels und nahm ihm somit den Druck sich als gut genug beweisen zu müssen. Die Leichtigkeit mit der Ruffy ihn behandelte war irgendwie ansteckend und Zoro nahm dementsprechend Ruffy's Angebot ihm alles Notwendige über die Schule zu erzählen an.

„Ok toll, dann fang ich am besten mal an. Also hier an der Cobra High haben wir Wahlfächer und obligatorische Fächer. Die Wahlfächer hast du ja bereits vor einiger Zeit selbst gewählt und dementsprechend deinen Stundenplan bekommen. Wenn du ein Wahlfach hast werden aus allen Klassen immer diejenigen zusammen getan welche das gleiche Fach gewählt haben, ist ja logisch. Die obligatorischen Fächer hast du immer zusammen mit den Schülern deiner Gruppe, also zum Beispiel mir. Mittags haben wir immer von 12.00 bis 13.45 Uhr frei, was eigentlich ziemlich lange ist aber ich finds toll weil ich dann immer mit meinen Freunden zusammen essen kann. Alles klar soweit?"

Zoro der die ganze Zeit nur lautlos Ruffy's Redeschwall gefolgt war, nickte auf dessen Frage hin kurz.

„Ja alles klar bis jetzt. Das einzige was mich etwas irritiert ist tatsächlich die Mittagspause. Haben denn alle Schüler zur gleichen Zeit Mittag oder läuft das gestaffelt ab."

„Ja, ich weiss das ist an jeder Schule etwas anders aber hier an der Cobra-High haben alle Schüler zur selben Zeit Mittagspause. Vermutlich um die Kontakte zu verbessern oder so. Ach ja, weisst du bereits wo du zu Mittag essen wirst?"

Zoro verneinte etwas zögerlich als im bewusst wurde, dass er sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Ruffy jedoch hatte wieder ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, Zoros Zögern einfach ignorierend.

„Na dann komm doch mit zu mir?! Ich und meine Freunde essen schon seit Jahren jeden Mittag bei mir zu Hause. Ich wohne nur 5 Minuten von hier entfernt und mein Bruder kocht auch meistens was Leckeres für uns alle. Ausserdem kann ich dich so auch gleich der ganzen Truppe vorstellen."

Obschon etwas baff, antwortete Zoro aufrichtig erfreut über Ruffy's Angebot:

„ Na da kann ich ja wohl kaum nein sagen. Ich hoffe aber ich mache deinem Bruder keine Umstände wenn jemand mehr zum Essen kommt."

Ruffy schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf und fuhr ungerührt in seinem Redeschwall fort.

„Super, das wird toll. Nach diesen zwei Stunden Deutsch kann ich dich bereits Lysop und Chopper vorstellen. Die haben ebenfalls Geschichte zusammen mit uns. Dann können wir zusammen mit dem Rest zu mir nach Hause laufen. Wo genau wohnst du eigentlich?"

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon wieder vergessen wie die Strasse heisst in der ich wohne. Ohne Navi würd ichs sowieso nicht finden. Aber ich brauche mit dem Auto ungefähr ne Stunde, ist also nicht ganz so nah wie deine Wohnung."

„Eine ganze Stunde? Das ist echt ganz schön viel oder? Ach und übrigens, wir haben ein Haus am Strand, keine Wohnung."

Dabei zwinkerte Ruffy ihm vielsagend zu und Zoro kam nicht drum rum bereits eine gewisse Neugierde gegenüber dem eben genannten Strandhaus zu verspüren.

„Ja es ist nicht gerade toll aber ich werde mir so schnell wie möglich eine Wohnung hier in der Gegend suchen um zumindest während den Schultagen etwas Zeit sparen zu können."

„Ja das klingt vernünftig."

Die weitere Unterrichtszeit verbrachten Ruffy und Zoro damit, die gemeinsamen Schulstunden heraus zu suchen und nebenbei auch noch etwas dem Unterricht zu folgen. Immerhin war Deutsch eine schwierige Sprache und Zoro fragte sich immer wieder weshalb er sich vor 2 Jahren dazu entschlossen hatte, sie als Drittsprache zu wählen.

„Sag mal Ruffy, weshalb hast du eigentlich Deutsch als Drittsprache gewählt? Ist ja eigentlich nicht ganz so üblich hier in Amerika Deutsch zu lernen."

Ruffy blickte erstaunt von seiner Grammatikaufgabe auf und brauchte einige Sekunden bis die Frage sein Gehirn erreicht hatte.

„Um, nun, meine Eltern leben sein einigen Jahren in Deutschland und arbeiten dort als Forscher an irgendeinem Projekt. Mein Bruder hat deshalb gedacht es wäre von Vorteil wenn wenigstens einer von uns beiden bei einem Besuch sich etwas verständigen könnte. Und wie ist es bei dir?"

Das einzige das Zoro wirklich aus dieser Antwort hinausgehört hatte war der Fakt, dass Ruffy's Eltern anscheinend schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr bei ihren Kindern lebten. Er wusste noch nicht so ganz was er davon halten sollte, dass Eltern aufgrund eines Projektes ihre Kinder zurückliessen aber immerhin kannte er auch nicht die ganze Geschichte weshalb er sich seine weiteren Fragen zu Ruffy's Situation verkniff. Stattdessen beantwortete er Ruffy's Frage.

„Ich würde nach der Schule gerne ins Eventmanagement eintreten und in diesem ist jede Sprache die du mehr sprichst als dein Konkurrent ein grosser Vorteil."

„Versteh ich gut. Mein Bruder hat sich schon oft darüber beschwert, dass er manche seiner Klienten nicht versteht und froh über einen sprachbegabten Organisator wäre."

„Ach wirklich? Als was arbeitet dein Bruder denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Nun war Zoro's Neugierde endgültig geweckt. Dieser grosse Bruder von Ruffy klang wirklich sehr interessant und Zoro konnte es nicht erwarten etwas mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

„Ach Ace? Der hat vor einigen Jahren einen Club hier ganz in der Nähe eröffnet, nennt sich das Dragonfire. Ist seither einer der am besten laufenden Clubs in ganz Los Angeles. Seit er sich einen gewissen Namen gemacht hat und viele Sponsoren gefunden hat, plant er des Öfteren auch irgendwelche Events, hat aber immer wieder Probleme mit Klienten aus dem Ausland. Deshalb ist er schon seit Längerem auf der Suche nach einem guten Manager, den er aber auch bezahlen kann. Ist anscheinend gar nicht so leicht."

Zoro's Augen weiteten sich bei dem Namen „Dragonfire". Sogar er, der er aus New York kam, hatte Artikel über diesen Club gelesen und alles was er darüber gehört hatte waren Lobeshymnen gewesen. Nun war er endgültig überwältigt und schon beinahe etwas ängstlich diesem Ace am Mittag entgegen zu treten.

„Wow, das ist ja… also… echt der Wahnsinn."

Zoro kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ihm die Worte fehlten. Ruffy hingegen schien das ganze total gelassen zu sehen.

„Ja, der Club ist echt total klasse. Wir sind beinahe jedes Wochenende dort und haben sogar unseren eigenen VIP-Bereich ganz für uns alleine. Ich kann Ace heute Mittag gerne für einen VIP-Pass für dich fragen wenn du willst? Obschon er es dir vermutlich von selbst anbieten wird."

„Ja, das wäre natürlich echt klasse, vielen Dank Ruffy. Aber weshalb würde er mir auch von sich aus einen anbieten?"

„Naja, ich kenne meinen Bruder. Ich habe so das Gefühl ihr zwei werdet euch prima verstehen. Du strahlst irgendwie eine sehr ähnliche Aura aus wie Ace, deshalb glaube ich ihr werdet echt gute Kumpels abgeben. Aber wir werden ja heute Mittag sehen."

Somit war für Ruffy das Thema abgehackt und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein noch unfertiges Grammatikblatt. Zoro hingegen fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als ihm sein Vater vor 2 Monaten seine Umzugspläne mitgeteilt hatte, war für Zoro eine kleine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Er hätte Alles getan um seine Freunde nicht verlassen zu müssen, hatte es doch so unglaublich lange gedauert, sie endlich zu finden. Aber er war nun mal noch nicht volljährig gewesen und somit verpflichtet, dass zu tun was sein Vater befahl. Aber nun war er seit noch nicht einmal 2 Stunden an dieser neuen Schule und hatte bereits einen Freund gefunden, der es geschafft hatte, seine Mauern innerhalb weniger Minuten zu durchbrechen. Ausserdem erwarteten ihn, wie es schien, noch weitere solche Leute und er war trotz seiner eher zurückhaltenden Natur, wirklich gespannt darauf, sie kennen zu lernen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als die zwei Stunden Deutsch endlich überstanden waren hiess es Zimmerwechsel.  
Erleichtert darüber nun jemanden zu haben der wusste wo die jeweiligen Klassenzimmer zu finden waren, folgte Zoro Ruffy ohne gross auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Immerhin hatte er nun ein lebendiges Navi mit dabei und eines seiner Probleme war somit aus der Welt geschafft. Obschon sich die zwei noch nicht viel länger als 2 Stunden kannten waren sie bereits in einen gewissen Rhythmus gefallen. Ruffy welcher selten bis nie die Klappe hielt erzählte Zoro allerlei aus seinem Leben, der Schule und seinen Freunden während Zoro stillschweigend zuhörte und nur ab und zu einen Kommentar abgab. Glücklich darüber, dass sich Ruffy anscheinend nicht an seiner eher ruhigen Art störte, konnte Zoro entspannt Ruffy's Erzählungen lauschen ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen über seine Schweigsamkeit zu haben.

Normalerweise fühlten sich Leute beleidigt oder ignoriert weil Zoro's Schweigen sie glauben liess er höre ihnen gar nicht zu oder sei gelangweilt. Ruffy hingegen schien sofort bemerkt zu haben, dass Zoro durchaus zuhörte, aber nicht immer den Wunsch verspürte seine Meinungen und Ansichten auszutauschen. Weshalb er einfach munter drauflos erzählte und annahm von Zoro unterbrochen zu werden, würde dieser sich tatsächlich an seinem Gerede stören. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten die zwei einige sich wie ein Ei dem anderen gleichenden Flure durchquert und schlussendlich das Klassenzimmer erreicht in welchem bereits Lysopp und Chopper auf Ruffy warteten.

Lysopp und Chopper hatten sich bereits in der hintersten Reihe eingerichtet und einen Platz für Ruffy reserviert. Dieser betrat auch sogleich das Klassenzimmer jedoch in Begleitung eines grossen, grünhaarigen, sehr durchtrainierten und braungebrannten jungen Mannes. Lysopp's Respekt welchen er alleine schon durch Zoro's grosse Statur und Aura für diesen empfand schwank schnell in so etwas wie Angst um als ihm auffiel wie schmächtig der sonst eigentlich ganz kräftige Ruffy neben dem Fremden wirkte. Als Ruffy auch noch anfing in ihre Richtung zu gestikulieren und sich Zoro's Blick somit auf Lysopp und Chopper richtete, welcher noch gar nichts von deren Eintreten bemerkt hatte, lief Lysopp ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Augen des fremden Mannes waren von einem stechenden Grün und strahlten eine Härte und Autorität aus welche Lysopp noch nie bei einem Jungen dieses Alters gesehen hatte. Was zur Hölle hatte Ruffy bloss mit so einem Typen am Hut? Chopper welcher Lysopps plötzliche Starrheit bemerkt hatte, pikste diesen sachte in die Seite um ihn anschliessend fragend anzusehen. Lysopp zeigte mit seinem Finger in Richtung Ruffy und Zoro, welche sich gemächlichen Schrittes der letzten Reihe nährten, und brachte nur ein geflüstertes

„Wer zu Hölle ist das denn?" heraus.

Chopper, nun ebenfalls auf Zoro aufmerksam geworden, konnte Lysopps Angst gewissermassen nachvollziehen und dennoch beruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich Zoro in Ruffys Gesellschaft befand ungemein. Ruffy gab sich im Allgemeinen nur mit gutherzigen und ehrlichen Menschen ab und schaffte es oftmals hinter deren Fassade zu blicken. Bei Zoro war es nicht anders gewesen immerhin wirkte er auf den ersten Blick eher einschüchternd und grimmig. Ruffy jedoch hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Zoro eigentlich ein ganz guter Kerl war, wenn auch etwas verschlossen aber das war ja nicht sein Problem. Lysopp schien dieser Gedanke noch nicht gekommen zu sein, denn mit jedem Schritt den Ruffy und Zoro ihnen näher kamen, verkrampften sich seine Schultern mehr. Ruffy hingegen hatte immer noch sein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt als er seine zwei Freunde erreichte und liess sich anschliessend schwerfällig auf den Stuhl neben Chopper plumpsen.

Zoro setzte sich dementsprechend auf den ebenfalls noch freien Platz neben Ruffy und Lysopp seufzte erleichtert auf als klar war, dass sich der Fremde zumindest in einer gesunden Distanz zu ihm befand.

„Hey Leute, ich möchte euch Zoro vorstellen. Er ist vor kurzem von New York hier her gezogen und hat heute seinen ersten Schultag hier. Zoro, dass hier sind Chopper und Lysopp."

Dabei zeigte er abwechselnd auf Chopper und Lysopp und Zoro begrüsste beide jeweils mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken welches etwas schüchtern von Chopper und ziemlich verdattert von Lysopp erwidert wurde. Ruffy schien die etwas angespannte Atmosphäre nicht bemerkt zu haben und plapperte weiter friedlich drauf los, Lysopp und Chopper gar nicht beachtend.

Er war viel zu fest daran interessiert etwas mehr über den grünhaarigen Neuling zu erfahren und hatte durch seinen Dauerredeschwall tatsächlich schon einige Informationen über Zoro's Person und sein Leben aus diesem rausbekommen. Nicht nennenswert viel aber dennoch, der Anfang war gemacht und Ruffy hatte bemerkt dass sich Zoros innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden merklich entspannt hatte.

Chopper welcher seit einigen Minuten stillschweigend Ruffys und Zoros Konversation gefolgt war und aufgrund dessen bemerkt hatte, dass Zoro zwar nicht viel sagte aber durchaus harmlos zu sein schien, entschloss sich kurzerhand sich in das Gespräch mit ein zu bringen. Sich etwas schüchtern räuspernd rutschte er etwas näher an Ruffy heran und sah Zoro mit seinen grossen und unschuldigen Kulleraugen an.

„Du Zoro, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Erstaunt darüber von dem etwas schmächtigen Jungen, welcher soweit er sich erinnern konnte Chopper hiess, angesprochen zu werden, blickte Zoro von seinem Mobiltelefon auf und antwortete etwas zögerlich mit einem „Klar".  
Chopper schien immer noch etwas mit sich selbst zu ringen, setzte dann aber trotzdem zu seiner Frage an.

„Warum sind deine Haare grün?"

Das war so ziemlich die letzte Frage mit der Zoro gerechnet hatte und auch Ruffy sowie Lysopp sahen ihn ehrlich interessiert an, waren sie doch alle neugierig auf dessen Antwort.

"Die Frage lässt sich einfach beantworten. Ich habe mit meinem Kumpel Shanks gewettet und die Wette verloren. Als Strafe musste ich mir die Haare grün färben und habe dann irgendwie Gefallen an der Farbe gefunden und es bis heute so beibehalten."

„Wow Zoro, diese Erklärung ist ja total öde."

Dabei jedoch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechend konnte Zoro Ruffy's Kommentar nicht wirklich als Beleidigung auffassen und rang sich selbst zu einem Schmunzeln durch. Auch Chopper und Lysopp schienen ihre anfänglichen Bedenken beiseite geworfen zu haben und somit war das Eis gebrochen. Innerhalb der darauf folgenden zwei Stunden Geschichte erfuhr Zoro noch mehr über die ganze Truppe und Erlebnisse welche diese zusammen gemacht hatten.

Obschon er nicht nur einmal gerne den Kopf über gewisse Dummheiten geschüttelt hätte klang es dennoch danach, dass die Truppe sehr viel Spass hatte und die tiefe Verbundenheit welche alle Freunde untereinander zu empfinden schien war deutlich aus den Erzählungen heraus zu hören.

„Der einzige der manchmal etwas unter unseren dümmlichen Ideen zu leiden scheint ist Ace. Klar, er ist einige Jahre älter als wir aber auch sonst ist er immer derjenige der uns ermahnt wenn wir wieder einmal etwas Gefährliches im Sinne haben."

„Naja Chopper, er ist halt mein grosser Bruder, da ist es schon fast genetisch bedingt, dass er auf mich Acht gibt. Ausserdem spielt er zwar immer den Vernünftigen, kommt aber selbst meistens auf die wahnwitzigsten Ideen."

„Stimmt. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein darf erinnerst du mich ziemlich an Ace, Zoro."

Zoro blickte nur erstaunt in die Runde. Er kannte Ace nicht, dementsprechend konnte er sich auch keine Meinung über die Richtigkeit von Chopper's Aussage bilden.

„Stimmt Chopper, das habe ich ihm heute auch schon einmal gesagt. Die beiden haben eine gewisse Gelassenheit die sie ausstrahlen nicht wahr?"

Daraufhin erntete Ruffy nur allgemeines Nicken und Zoro kam nicht drum rum zu hoffen, dass Ace gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem besten Freund Shanks haben würde. Denn diesen vermisste er deutlich am meisten und es wäre toll so jemanden in L.A. zu finden. Auch wenn er Ruffy bereits gewissermassen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, waren sie doch nicht ganz auf derselben Wellenlänge und über gewisse Themen konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen mit Ruffy darüber zu reden.

Shank's war das perfekte Gegenstück zu Zoro gewesen. Etwas albern und manchmal sogar etwas kindisch aber dennoch ein ernstzunehmender und weiser Mensch wenn es darauf ankam. Durch diese Kombination hatte Shanks es geschafft Zoro zum Lachen zu bringen wenn es dieser dringend nötig gehabt hatte und andererseits ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen und ihm auch mal den Kopf zu waschen. Er war immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, ein Charakterzug der Zoro sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Kurzerhand beschliessend, Shanks am Abend noch anzurufen sah Zoro auf seine Armbanduhr und erkannte, dass der Unterricht nur noch knappe 5 Minuten dauern würde. Bisher konnte er sich aufgrund der Lehrer und des Unterrichtes nicht beschweren, war aber dennoch froh war die Mittagspause so nah. Immerhin wusste er bereits, dass er sich nicht ums Essen kümmern musste und er würde auch endlich den Rest der Truppe kennen lernen. Am meisten gespannt war er auf Ruffy's grossen Bruder, Portgas D Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

Die ersten vier Stunden seines ersten Schultages an der Cobra-High waren überstanden und Zoro, zusammen mit Ruffy, Lysopp und Chopper, auf dem Weg zu Zoros Auto.

Aufgrund des finanziellen sowie auch mentalen Wertes welchen der alte Chevrolet für Zoro bedeutete, hatte Ruffy ihm kurzerhand angeboten das Auto bei ihm zu Hause während der Schulzeit zwischenlagern zu können. Dieses Angebot dankbar annehmend, hatten sich die Vier somit auf direktem Wege zum Parkplatz der riesigen Schulanlag begeben.

„Was für ein Auto fährst du eigentlich Zoro?", fragte Chopper aufgeregt neben Zoro auf und ab hüpfend.

Dieser kam nicht drum rum sich zu fragen ob Chopper auch wirklich bereits 17 Jahre alt war sowie er während des Geschichtsunterrichts gesagt hatte. Auch Lysopp und Ruffy schienen gewissermassen Kindsköpfe zu sein, aber Chopper's Naivität erinnerte ihn eher an einen kleinen verspielten Jungen der die Welt mit seinen grossen und unschuldigen Augen immer und immer wieder von neuem entdeckte.

„Ich fahre einen 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Falls dir das nichts sagt, es ist ein altes Muscle Car und mein ganzer Stolz weshalb euch essen und trinken innerhalb des Fahrzeuges verboten ist. Und wenn ihr auch nur einen Kratzer hinterlasst mach ich euch kalt, klar soweit?"

Zoro hatte einen nur halbwegs ernstgemeinten bösen Blick aufgesetzt und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er in die erschrockenen Gesichter von Lysopp und Chopper blickte. Anscheinend konnte er ganz schön angsteinflössend rüberkommen wenn er wollte.

Manchmal war das ganz praktisch, in diesem Moment aber nicht von Nöten weshalb er den dreien kurzerhand ein Lächeln schenkte und sie mit einem „Keine Sorge Jungs, ich habe doch nur einen Scherz gemacht. Obschon essen und trinken dürft ihr wirklich nicht aber ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben ok?" beruhigte.

Sichtlich erleichtert über Zoros Worte entspannten sich Chopper und Lysopp wieder und Ruffy hatte sich von der ganzen Angelegenheit überhaupt nicht beeindrucken lassen. Immerhin hatte er Zoro bereits ziemlich durchschaut und konnte Sarkasmus von Ernst unterscheiden.

„Und wo ist dein heiss geliebtes Auto wenn ich fragen darf? Es scheint als würden wir seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten ziellos umherirren."

„Nun… Um ehrlich zu sein, weiss ich nicht mehr wo ich den Wagen geparkt habe."

Ruffy sah Zoro fassungslos an und brach anschliessend in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ach stimmt ja, du hast ein Orientierungssinn wie ein Stein. Hab dich heute Morgen ja bereits ziellos umherirren sehen."

„Das ist gar nicht wahr, du hast mich in der Eingangshalle über den Haufen gerannt du Trantüte."

Zoro war die ganze Angelegenheit zwar etwas peinlich aber hatte trotz allem auch etwas Amüsantes weshalb er einfach ziellos weiterlief und nach seinem Auto Ausschau hielt.

Nach weiteren 3 Minuten ergebnisloser Suche erblickte Zoro endlich das in der Sonne glänzende Heck seines schwarzen Impala und ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen.

Mit einem simplen „Ich habe sie gefunden", steuerte Zoro in Richtung Auto und Ruffy, Lysopp und Chopper folgten artig. Als sie schliesslich vor dem schönen Muscle Car standen, war Freude und Bewunderung in den Gesichter aller drei Jungs zu sehen.

„Mann Zoro, die Karre ist ja der absolute Hammer. Darf ich vorne sitzen?"

„Klar Ruffy, immerhin fahren wir ja zu dir nach Hause. Lysopp, Chopper ab mit euch in die hintere Reihe."

Dabei öffnete er den Beiden bedeutungsvoll die Autotür und hielt sie ihnen anstandshalber auch gleich offen bis sie eingestiegen waren. Ruffy hatte es sich währenddessen bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht. Glücklich darüber endlich wieder hinter dem Steuer seines geliebten Wagens sitzen zu können, startete Zoro den Motor und liess sich von Ruffy zu dessen Zuhause lotsen, dabei in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke AC/DC hörend.

...

Währenddessen bei Ace zu Hause:

Pünktlich um 12.05 hatten sich die ersten der Clique bei Ace zu Hause eingefunden und es sich auf der grossen Gartenterrasse auf den komfortablen Loungesesseln bequem gemacht. Das Haus der D-Brüder war wirklich ein Augenschmaus. Es war in mediterranem Stil gehalten, Wände aus ockerfarbenem Stein und bodenangrenzende Fenster wodurch viel Licht und somit auch Helligkeit sich in den offenen Räumen des Hauses verteilte.

Die Eingangshalle war ebenfalls einzige Möglichkeit ins obere Stockwerk zu gelangen sowie auch Verbindung zum grossen Wohnzimmer mit anschliessender offener Küche. Links und rechts von der Eingangstür aus konnte man durch steinerne Treppen zum oberen Stockwerk gelangen auf welchem sich neben Badezimmer ausschliesslich die Schlafzimmer der Familie befanden welche allesamt direkten Blick aufs Meer ermöglichten.

Ging man von der Eingangstür aus jedoch gerade aus, gelangte man ins riesige Wohnzimmer in welchem sich neben mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten auch ein Billardtisch, ein Flatscreen und ein schwarzer Flügel wieder fanden. Die Küche bestand aus einer geraden Küchenzeile und einer Kochinsel auf welcher Ace das Mittagessen für seine Freunde fertigstellte.

Diese hatten sich nach abgeschlagenen Hilfeangeboten auf die Gartenterrasse verzogen und warteten am Esstisch, welcher sich neben dem bis zu 3 Meter tiefen Pool befand, auf den Rest der Truppe. Ruffy hatte Ace per Kurznachricht mitgeteilt, dass eine Person mehr zum Essen erscheinen würde, weshalb auch für neun anstelle von den üblichen acht gedeckt war. Nami hatte es sich neben Vivi gemütlich gemacht während Sanji sich angeregt mit Franky unterhielt. Ace, welcher auch fertig war mit dem Essen, stellte die Pfannen gefüllt mit Spaghetti und zwei unterschiedlichen Sossen neben die Salatschüssel auf den Tisch und gesellte sich zum Rest dazu.

„Du Ace, kriegen wir heute etwa Besuch? Du hast für eine Person mehr gedeckt."

Ace war nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, dass Nami die einzige war, welcher der zusätzliche Teller aufgefallen war. Sie war eine sehr aufmerksame Person und eine gute Beobachterin, genau wie auch ihre Schwester Nojiko welche Ace's beste Freundin war und welcher er, so sehr er es manchmal auch versuchte, nichts verheimlichen konnte.

„Ruffy hat heute anscheinend jemanden kennen gelernt und nimmt ihn gleich mit zum Essen.

Ausserdem hatte er Unterricht mit Chopper und Lysopp was erklärt weshalb auch diese zwei noch fehlen. Warum sie jedoch ganze 10 Minuten zu spät sind kann ich mir nicht wirklich erklären."

„Stimmt, immerhin hat es Ruffy immer ganz schön eilig wenn es was zu futtern gibt."

Auf Sanjis Kommentar hin schlich sich ein allgemeines Lächeln auf die Lippen der Truppe und Ace meinte nur: „Vermutlich musste der Neue noch was erledigen oder irgendetwas abholen, immerhin ist heute sein erster Tag."

Zustimmendes Kopfnicken folgte und nur wenige Sekunden später war ein lautes Dröhnen eines Motors zu vernehmen. Alle Köpfe drehten sich Richtung Hauseinfahrt, welche durch die etwas undichte Gartenhecke sichtbar war, auf welcher Zoros Impala schlussendlich zum Stillstand kam und ein übermütiger Ruffy aus dem Beifahrersitz hüpfte. Gefolgt von Lysopp und Chopper trat Ruffy durch das an den Garten angrenzende Gartentor und begrüsste freudig seine Freunde.

Den Wagen erst noch abschliessend folgte Zoro daraufhin mit etwas Abstand den drei Jungs und war positiv überrascht vom Anblick der sich ihm bot. Der Garten war genug gross um ein anständiges Fussballspiel absolvieren zu können. Der Pool nahm auch nicht gerade wenig Platz in Anspruch und die Terrasse bot massig Platz um eine Grillparty zu veranstalten. Im Grossen und Ganzen war der Platz der perfekte Ort um sich zu entspannen. Langsamen Schrittes näherte sich Zoro den um den Tisch herumsitzenden Leuten und Ruffy übernahm sofort den Part des Vermittlers.

„Hey Leute, ich möchte euch Zoro vorstellen. Zoro, dass sind Nami, Vivi, Sanji, Franky und mein Bruder Ace."

Zoro wurde von jedem ein freundliches Lächeln geschenkt welches er erleichtert erwiderte. Anschliessend wurde er freundlich von Ace dazu aufgefordert, doch neben Ruffy Platz zu nehmen damit sie endlich mit essen anfangen konnten.


	5. Chapter 5

So, das erste Mal, dass die gesamte Truppe zusammenkommt und Zoro und Ace sich etwas besser kennen lernen können :) Ich hoffe das Kapi gefällt euch :)

Als sich jeder seinen Teller reichlich mit Spaghetti und Salat beladen hatte, fielen alle in eine angenehme Plauderei und Zoro fühlte sich sofort willkommen und war mehr als froh darüber, nicht gleich mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten war es Ace, der es wagte den Neuling anzusprechen um etwas mehr über diesen zu erfahren.

„Ruffy hat mir geschrieben du seist vor kurzem erst hierher gezogen. Darf ich fragen wo du zuvor gewohnt hast?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe eigentlich mein ganzes Leben lang in New York gelebt."  
„New York? Wow, dann muss das wohl eine ziemliche Umstellung für dich sein hier?"

Auch Nami hatte sich nun an dem Gespräch beteiligt und sah Zoro interessiert an. Sie welche sich besonders für die Modebranche interessierte, war natürlich über jede Information von New York und dessen Trends froh, die sie kriegen konnte.

„Naja, natürlich ist es eine Umstellung. Der Ortswechsel stört mich nicht besonders, immerhin habt ihr tolles Wetter hier."

Daraufhin musste er leicht schmunzeln, denn immerhin mochte er das warme Wetter deutlich besser als das manchmal kalte und nasse in New York.

„Das einzige das mich stört ist natürlich die Distanz welche ich jetzt zu meinen Freunden in New York habe. Und den langen Schulweg, aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald ändern."

„Ja stimmt, Zoro hat einen Schulweg von einer Stunde mit dem Auto, ist doch total ätzend oder?"

„Ja, da sind deine 5 Minuten ein Segen dagegen kleiner Bruder. Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind: Warum seid ihr eigentlich ganze 15 Minuten zu spät gekommen?", fragte Ace.

Daraufhin meinte Lysopp nur: „Daran ist Zoro schuld. Er hatte vergessen wo er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte und dann sind wir bestimmt 10 Minuten lang auf der Parkanlage umhergeirrt."

Durch diesen Kommentar erntete Lysopp ein allgemeines Gelächter und Zoro sah nur leicht verärgert in die Runde. Immerhin war ihm bewusst, wie schlecht sein Orientierungssinn war. Er wurde auch oft genug daran erinnert wenn er sich wieder einmal in einer Sackgasse wiederfand. Ace welcher als einziger Zoros Ärger zu bemerken schien lenkte geschickt vom Thema ab indem er auf Lysopp's schon fast krankhaftes Verlangen zu Lügen aufmerksam machte.

„Ach komm schon Ace, du bist der letzte der sich über mich lustig machen darf. Immerhin schlafe ich nicht inmitten wichtiger Meetings oder während des Essens ein."

Einmal angefangen war es kaum mehr möglich die Truppe von ihren keineswegs böse gemeinten Sticheleien gegeneinander zu bremsen. Zoro verfolgte dieses Spektakel belustigt und fühlte sich gewissermassen zurück nach New York zu seinen Freunden versetzt. Auch dort war er oft als orientierungsloser Stein bezeichnet worden, worauf hin er jedoch sofort zu jedem seiner Freunde eine nicht minder wahre Charakterschwäche hervorzuheben gewusst hatte. Hier jedoch kannte er die Leute noch viel zu wenig um sich dementsprechend zur Wehr setzen zu können und war Ace daher überaus dankbar für den Themenwechsel. Dieser hatte ihm nur kurz wissend zugezwinkert und von Zoro dafür ein leichtes Schmunzeln geerntet.

Das Essen verlief wie immer in einer heiteren Stimmung und Zoro fühlte sich wohl genug um einige Fragen über sein Leben und seine Person zu beantworten. Er erzählte von seiner Zeit in New York und einigen witzigen Erlebnissen welche er im Laufe der Jahre mit seinen Freunden erlebt hatte. Ausserdem erwähnte er seine Leidenschaft für Schwertkampf, Kung Fu und Parcour woraufhin er erfuhr dass Ace seit seinem 5 Lebensjahr ebenfalls Kung Fu betrieb.

„Seit deinem 5 Lebensjahr? Wow, Respekt. Ich habe erst mit acht Jahren angefangen, Schwertkampf hingegen mit sechs. Kannst du mir ein gutes Dojo in der Nähe empfehlen?"

„Natürlich, ich gehe seit Jahren dorthin. Es nennt sich „Iron Fist" und ist mit dem Auto knappe 10 Minuten von hier entfernt. Ich gehe einmal pro Woche dorthin wenn möglich, trainiere aber auch oft hier zu Hause."

„Ja, wir haben einen riesigen Trainingsraum im Untergeschoss mit allerlei Trainigszeugs. Ich kanns dir nachher gerne zeigen wenn du willst?"

Mehr und mehr beeindruckt vom Haus der D-Brüder und allgemein von der ganzen Truppe, stimmte Zoro Ruffy's Vorschlag nur zu gerne zu.

„Das dürft ihr nachher gerne machen aber erst wird das Geschirr weggeräumt."

Alle Ace's Befehl folge leistend wurden die Teller und das Geschirr zusammengeräumt und von Sanji und Franky in die Küche getragen während Zoro und Ace den Rest übernahmen. Auf ihrem Weg in die Küche konnte Zoro sich folgenden Kommentar nicht verkneifen:

„Du schläfst also inmitten wichtiger Meetings ein? Darf man den Grund dafür erfahren?"

Zoro spasseshalber leicht in die Seite boxend erwiderte Ace das Grinsen welches sich auf Zoro's Gesicht geschlichen hatte.

„War ja klar. So belohnst du also meine selbstlose Rettungsaktion von eben?"

Zoro antwortete nicht auf Ace's gespielten Vorwurf sondern grinste ihn weiterhin hämisch an.

„Ich leide an narkoleptischen Anfällen. Hört sich jetzt vielleicht schlimmer an als es eigentlich ist. Viele Menschen die an Narkolepsie leiden sind sehr in ihrem Leben dadurch eingeschränkt. Ich hingegen habe solche Anfälle nie wenn es mir gefährlich werden könnte. Meine Mutter meinte immer es läge bei mir an unterdrückter Langeweile."

„Sprich, du langweilst dich im allgemein während Meetings und dem Essen?", fragte Zoro verwundert.

„Naja, die Anfälle während des Essens sind die einzigen die ich mir nicht wirklich erklären kann. Ansonsten passiert es mir eigentlich immer, wenn ich mich langweile oder in irgendeiner Form unterfordert bin."

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden die Küche erreicht und alles Geschirr säuberlich in die Maschine geräumt. Ace startete sie kurzerhand, hatte dank der Pfannen auch kaum noch etwas Platz darin. Ace, der sich in Zoros Gesellschaft sofort wohl gefühlt hatte zögerte auch nicht zu fragen was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Was willst du nach deinem Abschluss machen, schon irgendwelche Pläne?"

„Ich interessiere mich fürs Management. Besonders eigentlich fürs Eventmanagement. Ich habe bereits einige Kurse belegt und mein Stipendium ziemlich sicher um nach dem Abschluss an der Universität Betriebswirtschaft studieren zu können."

„Wow, das klingt doch sehr vielversprechend."

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch hoffen, dass auch alles wie geplant abläuft. Ruffy hatte erwähnt du seist Gründer und Inhaber des Dragonfire, ist das wahr?"

Innerlich den Kopf über seinen kleinen Bruder schüttelnd, war es doch immer wieder Dasselbe mit ihm, nickte Ace auf Zoros Frage hin nur bejahend.

„Wow, das ist echt krass. Sogar ich habe schon von deinem Club gehört und ich wohnte immerhin auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents."

„Ja er läuft ganz gut würd ich mal sagen. Aber es ist wieder einmal typisch Ruffy. Dass ich der Gründer des Dragonfire bin ist so ziemlich immer das erste dass er Fremden gegenüber von mir erzählt." Theatralisch gekränkt fügte er noch hinzu: „ Mein gutes Aussehen und meine überragende Intelligenz bleiben dabei einfach immer unerwähnt."

Daraufhin lachte Zoro laut auf und meinte nur: „Jetzt ist dir der Erfolg wohl etwas zu Kopf gestiegen oder?"

„Was? Findest du etwa nicht dass ich gut aussehe? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir Zoro. Ich hatte schon fast gedacht wir könnten Freunde werden, aber wenn du deine Augen so vor der Wahrheit verschliessen willst, wird das dann wohl nix."

Gespielt enttäuscht entwich Ace ein lauter Seufzer und Zoro boxte ihn nur spielerisch in die Seite und liess ein amüsiertes „Idiot" verlauten.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich wieder auf die Gartenterrasse wo Sanji bereits den Nachtisch in Form eines leckeren Erdbeerkuchens platziert hatte, welchen er am Abend zuvor aus dem Restaurant seines Vaters hatte mitgehen lassen. Nami blickte neugierig von ihrem Stück auf und erblickte Zoro und Ace die sich auch wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Wir haben schon mit dem Nachtisch angefangen. Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht. Wo wart ihr eigentlich so lange?"

„Keine Sorge Nami, das macht mir nichts aus. Ach Zoro hat nur gerade seine Chance auf eine Freundschaft mit mir verspielt weil er mein unübertrefflich gutes Aussehen nicht wahrhaben will."

„Ruffy ich glaube dein Bruder leidet an Grössenwahn."

Ruffy blickte erstaunt von seinem Kuchenstück auf und sah Zoro etwas irritiert an.

„Ace? Ach quatsch, der macht doch nur Spass."

Daraufhin folgte wieder einmal allgemeines Gelächter über Ruffy's manchmal mangelnde Fähigkeit, Spass von Ernst zu unterscheiden.

„Das weiss er doch kleiner Bruder, wir haben uns nur gegenseitig etwas hochgenommen."

Nami, gute Beobachterin die sie nun mal war, entgingen die kurzen Blicke welche Zoro Ace von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder zuwarf wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte keineswegs.  
Ob es nun war weil Ace Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem hatte den er kannte oder weil er Zoro schlicht und einfach gefiel vermochte sie noch nicht zu sagen. Aber ihr Interesse war definitiv geweckt. Klar war, dass die beiden auf der gleichen Wellenlänge lagen und die Chemie stimmte.

Allgemein hatte Nami das Gefühl, dass Zoro ganz gut in ihre Truppe hinein passte. Sie alle waren sehr unterschiedliche und starke Charaktere und hatten dementsprechend auch ihre Macken. Das, was ihre Truppe jedoch so stark machte war die allgemeine Akzeptanz der Fehler, die nun mal jeder hatte, und die Loyalität untereinander. Zoro schien ebenfalls ein sehr loyaler Mensch zu sein der zu seinem Wort stand und sich für seine Freunde einsetzte. Deshalb schien er auch wirklich ganz gut zu ihnen zu passen und Nami war gespannt, wie sich die ganze Gruppendynamik verändern würde im Verlaufe der nächsten paar Wochen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hier das nächste kapi :) Vielen Dank an meinen lieben Reviewer und ich hoffe es gefällt :)  
In diesem Kapi wird Shanks das erste Mal einen Auftritt haben :)

Der Mittag verlief im Grossen und Ganzen sehr entspannt und Zoro wurde von Ruffy nach dem Essen noch das ganze Haus gezeigt. Überwältigt von all dem Luxus der sich ihm bot, rutschte Zoro ein nicht wirklich ernst gemeintes „Man, ich hätte echt nichts dagegen hier einzuziehen", raus.

Ruffy hingegen war so angetan von dieser Idee, dass er es sich nicht nehmen liess, sofort Ace aufzusuchen und diesem die Idee schmackhaft zu machen.

„Ace, Zoro könnte doch hier einziehen. Er hat ja bereits gesagt, dass er etwas in der Nähe suchen will und wir haben mehr als genug Platz um noch jemanden hier wohnen zu lassen."

Ace sah Ruffy einige Sekunden lang nur etwas überrumpelt an und liess seinen Blick dann in Zoros Richtung schweifen. Immerhin kannte dieser die Truppe erst seit einigen Stunden und Ace bezweifelte, dass sich Zoro in ihrer Gegenwart schon wohl genug fühlte um mit ihnen unter einem Dach zu hausen. Und als sich Ace und Zoros Blicke trafen, wurde dem Älteren sofort bewusst, dass diese Idee auf Ruffys Mist gewachsen war. Denn Zoro sah eher schockiert als erwartungsvoll aus und versuchte sich um Worte ringen bei Ace zu entschuldigen.

„Ich habe das vorhin nicht wirklich so gemeint. Ich war nur überwältigt von eurem Haus, da ist mir das einfach so rausgerutscht."

Ace, der seinen Bruder gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass dieser des Öfteren Entscheidungen für Leute traf ohne deren Einverständnis, hatte Erbarmen mit Zoro und grinste ihn nur verstehend an.

„Keine Sorge Zoro, ich weiss, dass Ruffy wieder einmal vorschnell gehandelt hat. Aber ganz so abwegig ist die Idee nicht. Immerhin seid ihr in derselben Klasse, habt daher bestimmt auch grösstenteils denselben Stoff und könntet einander somit eine Hilfe sein. Ausserdem müsstest du dann nicht immer so weit fahren. Ich würde sagen wir sehen einmal wie sich alles entwickelt und wie gut wir uns in einiger Zeit verstehen. Wenn es dann für alle vorstellbar ist, sehe ich kein Problem an der ganzen Idee."

Dies musste Zoro erst einmal etwas sacken lassen. Ace hatte natürlich mit allem Recht, was er gesagt hatte aber dennoch war Zoro etwas über die Grosszügigkeit erschrocken. Er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt als ihn Ruffy zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Aber dass ihm Ace nach wenigen Stunden bereits anbot, in absehbarer Zeit bei ihnen einziehen zu können war ein nicht geringer Schocker. Ausserdem fühlte er sich einige Jahre zuvor zurück in New York versetzt. Damals hatte er einen riesen Streit mit seinem Vater gehabt und war aus ihrer Wohnung auf die Strasse geflüchtet. Abgesehen von seiner Geldbörse und den Kleidern die er am Leibe trug, hatte er nichts bei sich gehabt.

-  
Flashback - 3 Jahre zuvor

Es war Mitte Januar und Zoro war verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft zum Übernachten. Sie waren erste wenige Wochen zuvor umgezogen und Zoro kannte noch kaum jemanden in diesem Teil von New York, weshalb er auch nicht wusste wo er unterkommen konnte für die Nacht. Deshalb war er Stundenlang in den Strassen umhergeirrt, auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft und um nicht zu erfrieren. Als es kurz vor Mitternacht war und er sich für einige Minuten auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, konnte er hinter sich plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme vernehmen.

„Hey du! Du schleichst nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden um diesen Häuserblock. Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, du suchst einen Ort zum pennen oder du hast dich hoffnungslos verirrt. Welcher der zwei Punkte trifft zu?"

Erschrocken darüber, dass er seit zwei Stunden um denselben Häuserblock gelaufen war ohne es bemerkt zu haben, liess Zoro die gesprochenen Worte des Fremden etwas sacken. Hatte dieser ihn etwa die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Und weshalb sprach er ihn darauf an? Immerhin kannte dieser ihn ja nicht. Zoro könnte ja ein Mörder oder Räuber sein, auf jeden Fall war sein Verhalten nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend. Betont langsam, da er nicht wusste was ihn erwarten würde, drehte er sich zu dem Fremden um, welcher noch immer auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

Als Zoro den Fremden schliesslich kurz beäugen konnte, fielen ihm sofort die knallroten Haare des jungen Mannes auf, welcher die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Gelassen stand er hinter der Bank auf welcher Zoro sass und wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion des ihm unbekannten Jungen.

Zoro räusperte sich kurz und antwortete knapp: „ Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen sollte. Immerhin kennst du mich nicht."

Dies hatte keinesfalls die von Zoro gewünschte Reaktion zur Folge, denn der Fremde fühlte sich nicht etwa beleidigt sondern liess ein amüsiertes Lachen vernehmen.

„Damit hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Jedoch, hilfsbereiter Mensch der ich nun einmal bin, habe ich mir gedacht, falls sich so ein armer Kerl verlaufen haben sollte oder auf der Suche nach einem Platz zum Schlafen sein sollte, könnte ich womöglich meine Hilfe anbieten."

„Und wie bitte willst du mir helfen? Hast du ein warmes Zimmer in deiner Hosentasche versteckt?"

Wieder ein leises Lachen verlauten lassend antwortete der Fremde: „Nicht ganz. Ich würde dem armen Kerl der halb erfroren zu sein scheint aber gerne einen Tee und einen Platz auf meinem Sofa anbieten für die Nacht."

In Zoros Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er versuchte seine Situation abzuwägen. Er war halb erfroren und brauchte dringend einen Platz um sich aufzuwärmen. Jedoch kannte er den Fremden nicht und könnte geradewegs in eine Falle laufen. Rein theoretisch jedoch konnte er sich ohne Probleme zur Wehr setzten wenn es von Nöten war. Immerhin machte er schon seit Jahren Kung Fu und war verdammt noch einmal einer der Besten darin. Dies als Hauptargument brauchend entschloss er sich, das Angebot des Fremden anzunehmen.

„Und du würdest mich auf deinem Sofa schlafen lassen, ohne etwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten? Scheint mir etwas sehr gutmütig, meinst du nicht auch?"

Der Fremde schien das Misstrauen durchaus nachvollziehen zu können, zuckte aber nur etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag nun einmal den Gedanken nicht, zu wissen, dass ich genügen Platz in meiner Wohnung hätte um einem jungen Menschen eine Nacht in Sicherheit und Wärme schenken zu können, ohne dies dann auch zu tun. Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen aber ich möchte dir wirklich nur helfen. Ich war vor einigen Jahren in einer ähnlichen Situation und wäre froh gewesen, hätte mir jemand einen Platz auf seiner Couch angeboten."

Dies erstaunte Zoro nun doch. „Du hast einmal auf der Strasse gelebt? Warum?"

Der Fremde schmunzelte nur über die plötzliche Neugierde des Jungen und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hauseingang.

„Warum gehen wir nicht rein und ich mache dir etwas Warmes zu Essen während ich dir deine Fragen beantworte? Ich heisse übrigens Shanks."

Zoro zögerte noch einmal kurz, erhob sich aber anschliessend von seinem Platz und folgte Shanks mit etwas Abstand hinein ins Haus.

Als ihn die Wärme im Innern des Hauses umgab liess er nur ein gemurmeltes „Ich heiss Zoro" verlauten. Shanks reagierte darauf wieder nur mit einem Schmunzeln und betrat, gefolgt von Zoro, seine Wohnung.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro und Shanks lernen sich etwas besser kennen :)

Geniesst das Kapi und zögert nicht eure Meinung mit mir zu teilen ;)

Während Shanks sich sofort daran machte, Zoro eine Suppe aufzuwärmen, sah sich dieser neugierig in der kleinen Wohnung um. Es war in keinster Weise mit den Wohnungen zu vergleichen, die sich Zoro normalerweise gewohnt war. Und dennoch fühlte es sich sofort wie ein zu Hause an, während in den Suiten in denen er bisher immer gewohnt hatte, immer eine gewisse Kälte geherrscht hatte.

Die Wohnung bestand im Grossen und Ganzen aus einem Wohnzimmer, welches mit der Küche verwunden war, einem Schlafzimmer und einem Badezimmer. Keins der Zimmer war übermässig gross, reichte aber durchaus um einer einzelnen Person genügend Raum zu lassen. Es hatte das typische Collegeboy Flair und Zoro stellte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die Frage, wie alt sein Erretter eigentlich war.

Shanks wirkte eigentlich sehr erwachsen aber seine Gesichtszüge liessen darauf schliessen, dass er nicht viel älter als 20 Jahre alt sein konnte. Also ungefähr 5 Jahre älter als Zoro zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

„Lebst du schon lange alleine?"

Shanks, der Zoro nicht hatte bedrängen wollen und deshalb seine Klappe für einige Minuten gehalten hatte, drehte sich überrascht zu diesem um.

„Ich hatte nicht gerade eine Vorzeigekindheit und bin mit 14 auf der Strasse gelandet. Seither lebe ich alleine oder manchmal auch mit einem Kumpel zusammen. Je nachdem wie es sich finanziell einrichten lässt." Dies hatte er mit einer Gelassenheit gesagt, die Zoro nur so staunen liess.

Shanks schien ein sehr interessanter Mensch zu sein der vermutlich schon mehr in seinem kurzen Leben erlebt hatte als manch anderer. Trotzdem schien dies seiner positiven Lebenseinstellung keinen Abbruch zu tun. Zoros Neugierde war geweckt und da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als Shanks beim Kochen zuzusehen, liess er es sich nicht nehmen, diesem weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Du bist also seit deinem 14 Lebensjahr alleine unterwegs? Wie hast du dich durchgeschlagen? Ich meine, ich bin seit weniger als einem Tag auf der Strasse und wäre ohne deine Hilfe vermutlich irgendwo erfroren."

Der Rothaarige schmunzelte nur leicht über Zoros plötzliche Gesprächigkeit und fühlte sich in keinster Weise bedrängt durch die sehr persönlichen Fragen. Er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt über sein Leben zu sprechen und Zoro war ihm ausserdem auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen, was dem Themengebiet etwas von seiner Unbehaglichkeit nahm.

„Ich bin mit 14 von zu Hause ausgerissen und habe für einige Zeit bei einem Kumpel gewohnt. Als seine Eltern dann irgendwann einmal die Nase voll von mir hatten, habe ich meistens die Nächte in der Schule verbracht. Ich wusste genau, wo ich mich verstecken musste um im Gebäude eingeschlossen zu werden. Das hat ziemlich gut funktioniert bis mich eines Abends einmal der Hauswart in der Turnhalle gefunden hat."

Bei dem Gedanken an den Gesichtsausdruck den der alte Hauswart damals gehabt hatte als er Shanks inmitten der Sitzbänke entdeckt hatte, konnte er sich ein heiteres Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist dann passiert? Haben sie dich von der Schule geschmissen?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ich musste dem alten Herrn lediglich versprechen, mir etwas anderes zu suchen, damit er mich nicht verriet. Es war kurz vor meinem 16 Geburtstag und somit nicht mehr ganz so schwierig einen Job neben der Schule zu finden. Ich habe lange in einem Kaffee als Bedienung gearbeitet und konnte mir somit ziemlich schnell eine kleine Wohnung leisten und war nicht mehr auf andere angewiesen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass die zwei Jahre auf der Strasse einfach gewesen sind. Es gab einige Nächte in denen ich vergebens nach einer warmen Unterkunft gesucht habe. Aber im Endeffekt bin ich froh, dass ich den Schritt gewagt habe und mich von meiner Familie gelöst habe."

„Mh.." Zoros Neugierde war noch kein Bisschen gestillt, eher noch war sie durch Shanks Erzählungen grösser geworden. Aber als ihm dieser einen Teller, gefüllt mit einer lecker riechenden Ramensuppe, vor die Nase stellte, waren die Fragen die ihm auf der Zunge lagen vorerst vergessen.

„Na los, hau schon rein, die Suppe wird dir helfen dich aufzuwärmen." Dies liess sich Zoro kein zweites Mal sagen. Eifrig begann er damit, sich löffelweise Suppe in den Mund zu stopfen.

Belustigt folgte Shanks dem Schauspiel und fühlte sich an seine Jugendzeit zurück erinnert. Wenn man auf der Strasse lebte, lernte man erst den Wert von Selbstverständlichkeiten wie Essen und Wärme zu schätzen.

Nachdem Zoro seine Suppe aufgegessen hatte, half er Shanks dabei, die Couch in ein Bett umzubauen und machte es sich nach getaner Arbeit auf eben jener gemütlich. Shanks hatte in seinem Schrank immer eine Zweitdecke für Übernachtungsgäste parat, welche er nun Zoro für die Nacht überreichte.

Noch nicht wirklich müde, machte es er es sich auf dem Wohnzimmersessel gegenüber von der Couch, auf der sich Zoro bereits in die warme Decke eingemummelt hatte, bequem.

„Darf ich dir mal eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

Zoro zögerte einen Augenblick und antwortete nicht sofort auf Shanks Frage hin. Er war nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, der seine Probleme laut herumposaunte. Aber der Ältere war ihm gegenüber sehr offen gewesen und es wäre nicht fair, jetzt dicht zu machen. „Schiess los."

„Warum warst du heute auf der Strasse?"

Nach dem was Shanks ihm vor einigen Minuten über sich selbst erzählt hatte, schämte sich Zoro fast für den Grund, weshalb er von zu Hause weg gelaufen war. Er wusste, dass er sich gewissermassen kindisch verhielt, aber er hatte es mit seinem Vater einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

„Meine Mutter ist vor einigen Jahren an Krebs gestorben und seitdem lebe ich mit meinem Vater alleine. Wir hatten nie wirklich ein enges Verhältnis, aber seit einiger Zeit streiten wir uns nur noch.

Mein Vater ist sehr reich und kann es nicht lassen, mir diese Tatsache ständig unter die Nase zu reiben."

„Lass mich raten. Sobald du nicht das machst, was dein Vater will, droht er, dir den Geldhahn zuzudrehen?"

Zoro nickte nur stumm und Shanks konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Dies blieb Ersterem nicht verborgen und sofort fühlte er sich schlecht.

„Ich weiss, es ist kindisch von zu Hause wegzulaufen, wenn es einem doch an nichts fehlt. Aber ich wollte einfach nicht mehr abhängig von ihm sein", versuchte er sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen.

Shanks, der keineswegs die Augen wegen Zoro, sondern wegen dessen Vater verdreht gehabt hatte, versuchte den Teenager auf seiner Couch zu beschwichtigen.

„Es ist nicht kindisch, auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu wollen Zoro. Ich kenne Leute wie deinen Vater und ich verabscheue ihr Verhalten zu tiefst. Geld als Druckmittel zu missbrauchen ist einfach nur schwach und solange du nicht volljährig bist, gibt es nicht viel, was du dagegen unternehmen kannst. Natürlich ist es nicht gerade schlau, von zu Hause wegzulaufen, aber es braucht auch eine ganze Portion Mut, in deinem Alter einen solchen Schritt zu wagen."

Zoro traute seinen Ohren kaum und sah den Rothaarigen nur perplex an.

„Warum bist du von zu Hause weggelaufen?"

Dies waren nicht gerade Zeiten, an die Shanks gerne zurück dachte. Aber Zoro hatte sich endlich etwas geöffnet und er wollte das Gespräch nicht bereits wieder abbrechen. Somit entschloss er sich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Auch ich verlor meine Mutter als ich ein Teenager war. Mein Vater ist damit nicht zurechtgekommen und hat sich lieber seiner Whiskey-Flasche als seinem Sohn gewidmet. Nach einiger Zeit wurde er immer aggressiver und hat mich des Öfteren als Boxsack missbraucht. Nach einem Jahr ständigen Prügels hatte ich es einfach satt. Da ich neben ihm nicht wirklich Familie hatte, war ich auf mich alleine gestellt. Da habe ich gemerkt, wie viel gute Freunde Wert sind. Deine Familie kannst du dir nun einmal nicht aussuchen, Freunde hingegen schon. Und davon habe ich Gott sei Dank einige sehr gute."

Obschon Shanks Zoro in keinster Weise ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte machen wollen, fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit jeder Minute die verging schlechter. Natürlich war sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater nicht das beste, aber er hatte ihm nie in irgendeiner Art und Weise etwas angetan. Er war einfach nur ein nerviger Vater gewesen, aber davon gab es ja bekanntlich viele.

„Hey, jetzt hör auf zu schmollen. Du hast das Recht wütend auf deinen Vater zu sein und mit deinem Ausriss ein Zeichen zu setzen. Ich rate dir einfach, nach einer bestimmten Zeit zurück nach Hause zu gehen und zu versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden. Bei meinem Vater war es hoffnungslos, aber ich glaube bei deinem könnte diese Aktion etwas bewirken. Solange kannst du gerne auf meiner Couch pennen, falls du mir nicht die Bude leer räumst."

Shanks' Versuch, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern, war erfolgreich und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Zoros Lippen.

„Keine Sorge alter Mann, ich werde dich schon nicht ausrauben."

„Wen nennst du hier alter Mann du Grünschnabel? Ich bin bestimmt keine 5 Jahre älter als du."

„Du hast die zwei bereits am Rücken oder?"

„Nun, ja… Aber erst seit einem Jahr. Warum?"

„Siehst du? Du hast deine Teenjahre hinter dir. Alter Mann trifft es also nicht schlecht."

„Tse, so etwas muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Schlaf jetzt, es ist immerhin schon viel zu spät für einen Grünschnabel wie dich um noch wach zu sein."

„Schon klar. Der alte Mann braucht immerhin seinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Gespielt beleidigt, löschte Shanks im Wohnzimmer das Licht und liess Zoro somit in völliger Dunkelheit zurück. Dieser lachte nur über dessen Verhalten und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die warme Wolldecke, welche der Rothaarige ihm vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte. Es verging nicht lange bevor Zoro in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Shanks hingegen machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich und dachte über den jungen Schwarzhaarigen mit den stechend grünen Augen nach.

Obschon er sich charakterlich sehr von Shanks selbst unterschied, war da dennoch eine Verbindung vorhanden. Nach sehr kurzer Zeit hatte er bereits das Gefühl, den Jüngeren in und auswendig zu kennen. Obschon Zoro natürlich um einiges jünger als er selbst war, hatte er eine gewisse Reife die sie auf eine gleiche Ebene stellte. Shanks wollte nicht zu viel im Voraus erwarten, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, in Zoro einen engen Freund gefunden zu haben. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Shanks ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok hier wieder einmal ein neues Kapi :) Obschon ich weiss, dass das Pairing nicht bei allen sooo beliebt ist würd ich mich dennoch über etwas Feedback freuen wenn denn mehr als 2 Personen diese Geschichte lesen :) Ansonsten grossen Dank an meine 2 lieben Rewievern und viel Spass :)

Zoro war, wie mit Shanks abgemacht, einige Tage bei ihm geblieben und ziemlich schnell hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt. Shanks hatte ihn nach zwei Wochen schlussendlich dazu gedrängt, seinen Vater zu kontaktieren um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.  
Lorenor James war überglücklich gewesen als er erfuhr, dass Zoro wohlauf war und erklärte sich ohne zu zögern dazu bereit, seinen Sohn wieder bei sich aufzunehmen.

Dieser zog also unter der Bedingung, von seinem Vater nicht mehr mit Geld erpresst zu werden, wieder nach Hause um, verbrachte jedoch die meiste freie Zeit bei Shanks.  
Durch diesen fand Zoro ziemlich schnell Anschluss in der neuen Umgebung und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit von neuen Freunden umgeben die sich nicht daran störten, dass Zoro im Durchschnitt ungefähr 5 Jahre jünger war als der Rest der Truppe.

Diese Offenheit und Grosszügigkeit war ihm nun hier in L.A. schon wieder entgegengebracht worden und langsam aber sicher fragte sich Zoro, womit er es verdient hatte, so viel Glück zu haben.

Im Haus der D-Brüder war langsam Aufbruchsstimmung ausgebrochen und die Truppe, exklusive Ace der sich auf zur Arbeit machen musste, machte sich zu Fuss auf den Weg zur Schule zurück. Zoro hatte erfahren, dass er am Nachmittag zusammen mit Nami 4 Lektionen Betriebswirtschaft hatte und Ruffy somit erst am nächsten Tag wieder sehen würde. Ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht, alleine mit der ihm noch ziemlich unbekannten Schönheit den Nachmittag verbringen zu müssen. Er hatte sich zwar am Mittag mit allen gut verstanden, den grössten Teil der Gespräche aber mit Ace und Ruffy geführt.

Nami hingegen freute sich riesig, Zoro etwas für sich alleine zu haben und somit mehr über den Neuling erfahren zu können. Sie war von Natur aus eine sehr neugierige Person und wollte den Blicken, welche Zoro Ace während des Essens immer wieder zugeworfen hatte, auf den Grund gehen.

Schritt eins dieses Planes war es also, heraus zu finden, für welches Team Zoro spielte.  
Dies musste sie jedoch so unauffällig wie möglich machen. Immerhin wollte sie Zoro nicht bereits am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft vergraulen.

Gemeinsam und in unbeschwerten Small-Talk verfallen, liefen sie durch die Schulflure auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Während Nami die vielen neidischen Blicke, welche ihr aufgrund Zoros Gesellschaft zugeworfen wurden, nicht entgingen, schien dieser sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein.

Trotz seiner auffällig grünen Haare, war Zoro ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Seine grünen Augen waren eine Seltenheit und zogen einem sofort in seinen Bann. Sein Gesicht war sehr markant geschnitten, hatte aber die nötigen Feinheiten um ihn nicht zu hart wirken zu lassen. All dies in Kombination mit seinem braungebrannten, muskulösen Body und seiner coolen, etwas mysteriösen Art, ergab den reinsten Leckerbissen. Dies hatten die jungen Frauen an der Schule natürlich bemerkt. Dementsprechend machte sich Nami nicht gerade Freunde, bereits am ersten Tag mit dem attraktiven Neuling gesehen zu werden.

Zoro jedoch schien dies alles überhaupt nicht zu interessieren und die anzüglichen Blicke die die Frauen ihm zuwarfen trafen auf knallharte Ignoranz.

Eben dies machte Nami leicht misstrauisch und unterstütze nur den Verdacht, dass Zoro womöglich gar nicht an der Frauenwelt interessiert war. Es konnte aber natürlich auch sein, dass sich der Grünhaarige im Allgemeinen nicht besonders für solche Dinge wie Liebe und Beziehungen interessierte. Daher war, wie bereist angenommen, Geduld gefragt.

Im Schulzimmer angekommen, setzten sich die zwei in die hinterste Reihe. Während Nami in ihren Unterlagen wühlte, nahm Zoro sein Handy zur Hand und sofort stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Shanks hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm in spöttischer Art und Weise einen guten ersten Schultag zu wünschen. Nami, neugierig wie sie nun mal war, erhaschte einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und konnte die Nachricht ausmachen, welche besagte:

„Für deinen ersten Tag an der neuen Schule wünsche ich dir:  
1. Ein Wunder, damit du auch den Weg zu besagter Schule findest, du orientierungsloser Stein  
2. Hässliche Akne, damit dir die Weiber zumindest für einen Tag vom Leibe bleiben  
3. Ein Schild auf welchem steht „Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt, mein Gesicht ist nur mit Botox eingefroren".  
Wir vermissen es, dich immer stundenlang suchen zu müssen, nachdem du dich wieder einmal verlaufen hast. Mach mich also stolz und finde einen neuen Deppen, der diese Aufgabe übernimmt ;) Shanks."

Nami konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Nur echte Freunde kannten sich so gut, um einander solche Sprüche an den Kopf zu knallen. Ausserdem schien Zoro um einiges glücklicher als noch vor wenigen Sekunden und Nami war sofort klar, dass dieser Shanks definitiv eine wichtige Rolle in Zoros Leben spielte.

„Ist Shanks ein Kumpel aus NY?"

Zoro blickte von seinem Handy auf und schien überhaupt nicht verärgert darüber zu sein, dass Nami gewissermassen unerlaubt seine Nachricht gelesen hatte.

„Ja, Shanks ist mein bester Kumpel. Wir kennen uns seit knapp 3 Jahren. Er ist ausserdem der Grund dafür, dass meine Haare grün sind."

Über diesen Kommentar lachend, fragte Nami: „Und wie bitte schön hat er dich dazu gebracht, dir die Haare zu färben?"

„Wir haben vor ungefähr einem Jahr gewettet, dass ich es schaffe mich mindestens eine Woche lang nie zu verlaufen. Leider war ich an diesem Abend ziemlich betrunken und bin auf die Wette eingegangen."

„Meine Güte, ist denn dein Orientierungssinn wirklich so miserabel?"

„Ich gebe es äusserst ungern zu, aber die vielen Suchaktionen meiner Freunde lassen mir kaum eine andere Wahl als der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken." Zoro war das Thema deutlich peinlich aber Nami versuchte ihm nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie ihn verspottete. Es war lediglich amüsant, die Geschichte zu hören und dadurch etwas mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Truppe ist ein schlechter Orientierungssinn Nichts."

„Könntest du mir das etwas genauer erläutern bitte?" Dabei sah er Nami amüsiert an und war ehrlich interessiert, mehr über die Truppe zu erfahren. Diese antwortete natürlich nur zu gerne, war es doch immer wieder witzig im Spasse über ihre Freunde herzuziehen.

„Nun, da wäre schon einmal Ruffys unendlicher Appetit, der Ace übrigens mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam hat. Ausserdem führt er sich manchmal wie ein Kleinkind auf und kann sich für Sachen begeistern, das glaubst du nicht.  
Dann wäre da Chopper der dir jede, aber auch wirklich jede Lüge abkauft.  
Sanji kannst du nicht mehr gebrauchen sobald er ein weibliches Wesen erblickt.  
Franky fängt wegen jedem Blödsinn an zu weinen.  
Lysopp lügt dir die Hucke voll und Vivi neigt dazu, sich wie eine Mutterhenne aufzuführen.  
Ace hat dir ja bereits von seiner Narkolepsie erzählt, was manchmal ganz schön peinlich enden kann.  
Und ich habe gehört, dass manche Leute der Meinung sind, dass ich etwas dazu neige, Geld über andere Sachen zu stellen. Im Grossen und Ganzen wäre das unsere Truppe. Ich hoffe ich habe dich jetzt nicht irgendwie verscheucht oder so."

Zoro konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Namis direkte und ehrliche Art mochte und sich sofort wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft fühlte. Durch die neu erworbenen Informationen fühle er sich ausserdem bereits etwas mehr integriert. Dadurch hatte er das Gefühl, mehr sich selbst sein zu können und zu seinem entspannten Ich zurückkehren zu können. Denn eigentlich war er gar kein verunsicherter, geschweige denn ängstlicher Mensch. Normalerweise war er die Ruhe selbst, aber in Situationen wie diesen in denen alles neu und ungewiss war, verlor sogar er etwas von seiner Gelassenheit.

Dafür, dass es sein erster Tag an dieser Schule war, hatte er bereits mehr erreicht als er sich je hätte erträumen können. Er hatte Anschluss gefunden und schien bereits von allen akzeptiert worden zu sein. Mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht erwarten.

„Hey Zoro, schau mal nach vorne. Ich glaube du hast eine Verehrerin gewonnen."

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er zuerst Nami und anschliessend die junge Frau, auf welche Nami unauffällig zeigte, überrascht an. Besagte Frau hatte schönes, langes Haar, grosse Kulleraugen, welche Zoro ungeniert musterten, und eine beneidenswerte Figur. Nami hatte keinesfalls gelogen, bei dem was sie Zoro gesagt hatte. Dieser konnte jedoch nicht viel mit der Frau anfangen und war ehrlich genug, dies Nami auch so mitzuteilen.

„Ist nicht wirklich mein Typ. Aber du bist eine scharfe Beobachterin, Respekt."

„Wie, sie ist nicht dein Typ? Junge, das ist eine der begehrtesten Frauen an der ganzen Schule und sie würde sich vermutlich ohne zu fragen in deine Arme werfen, wenn du wolltest."

Kurz über seine nächste Antwort nachdenkend, entschloss sich Zoro bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und Nami in sein kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen.

„Versprichst du mir, zu niemandem ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, wenn ich dir jetzt etwas verrate?"

Hellhörig geworden, nickte Nami nur aufgeregt mit dem Kopf und lauschte gespannt Zoros nächsten Worten.

„Sie ist nicht mein Typ, weil ihr etwas ganz Bestimmtes fehlt."

Nami sah ihn nur verständnislos an und Zoro fuhr fort: „Na du weisst schon. Dieses Ding das normalerweise zwischen den Beinen baumelt und höllisch weh tut wenn dir jemand reintritt."

Baff über Zoros Ehrlichkeit, war Nami erst einmal sprachlos. Phase 1 ihres Planes hatte sich also schneller erledigt, als erwartet.

Durch Namis Schweigen nun doch etwas verunsichert, versuchte sich Zoro zu vergewissern, dass auch alles in Ordnung war.

„Du… hast doch kein Problem damit oder?"

Sofort aus ihren Gedanken gerissen antwortete die Rothaarige lächelnd: „Nein natürlich nicht! Ich war nur etwas überrascht darüber, dass du so ehrlich und ausserdem so früh damit rausgerückt bist."

„Nun, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du es locker aufnehmen würdest. Und da du mir ja versprochen hast es niemandem zu sagen, sah ich keinen Grund, dich anzulügen."

„Ich werde es natürlich für mich behalten, keine Sorge."

„Vielen Dank. Es ist immer gut jemanden zu haben, der eingeweiht ist. Ich meine, ich hänge es nicht an die grosse Glocke. Es ist jetzt aber auch nicht so, dass ich mich dafür schäme, dass ich auf Typen stehe. Ich überlege mir einfach genau, wem ich es anvertraue und im Normalfall nehmen es Frauen deutlich besser auf, als Männer."

Nami nickte nur zustimmend. Zoro hatte ganz klar Recht mit dem was er sagte und sie bewunderte die Tatsache, dass Zoro völlig zufrieden und im Reinen mit seiner Sexualität zu sein schien. Etwas, dass nicht viele in seinem Alter zustande brachten. Und da sich ihre Annahme bestätigt hatte, galt es jetzt herauszufinden, ob die an Ace gewandten Blicke mehr als nur freundschaftlich gemeint gewesen waren. Namis Plan „Finde heraus auf wen Zoro steht" nahm langsam Gestalt an.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, vielen vielen Dank an all die netten Reviews XD  
Es freut mich, dass anscheinend doch ein paar Leute Gefallen an meiner Story gefunden haben :) Leider werde ich die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht besonders viel Zeit haben um weiter zu schreiben weshalb ich nicht garantieren kann, dass nächste Woche ein neues Kapi hochgeladen werden wird ^^' Trotzdem wünsch ich viel Spass :)

Thanks to my dear Reviewers :) It's nice to get some Feedback but I probably won't be able to publish next week because of tons of work -.-  
Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter so have fun ;)

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge und Zoro hatte mit seinem kleinen Geständnis unbewusst eine Verbindung heraufbeschworen, welche nun zwischen ihm und Nami herrschte. Diese hatte sich durch Zoros Offenheit ihm gegenüber geöffnet und die Gesprächsthemen waren deutlich persönlicher geworden im Verlaufe der 4 Stunden Unterricht. Sich von der Rothaarigen verabschiedend, machte sich Zoro nach Schulschluss auf den Weg zu Ruffy und Ace's Haus, da sein geliebter Impala noch vor deren Garage stand. Wie durch ein Wunder fand er das Haus und sein Auto auch nach knapp 10 Minuten ohne sich gravierend verlaufen zu haben. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, empfand Zoro den eine Stunde lang andauernden Nachhauseweg nicht einmal als nervig.

Zu Hause angekommen, liess er sich erschöpft auf sein grosses Bett fallen und schloss für einige Minuten einfach nur seine Augen um den Tag gedanklich revuepassieren zu lassen.  
Er hatte eine ganze Menge neuer Leute kennen gelernt und konnte sich vorstellen, dass mit einigen von ihnen eine Freundschaft entstehen könnte.

Da kam ihm plötzlich wieder die Nachricht in den Sinn, welche Shanks ihm am frühen Nachmittag geschickt hatte und Zoro beschloss kurzerhand, den Rothaarigen anzurufen.

Er musste keine 10 Sekunden warten, bis in der Leitung die vertraute Stimme seines besten Freundes zu vernehmen war.

„Hey Zoro, altes Haus. Vermisst du mich etwa schon, oder warum habe ich das Vergnügen dich an der Strippe zu haben?"

Innerlich über seinen Kumpel schmunzelnd, antwortete Zoro wahrheitsgetreu und gut gelaunt:  
„Na alter Mann? Alles klar bei dir? Und tu nicht so, als würdest du mich nicht genau so vermissen, du Grossmaul."

Dies entlockte dem Älteren ein erheitertes Lachen und Zoro konnte ihn beinahe neben sich sitzen sehen, so gut kannte er seinen Kumpel mittlerweile.

„Das habe ich ja gar nicht abgestritten Marimo. Nun erzähl mir mal von deinem ersten Tag an der Schule. Schon jemanden zum Weinen gebracht?"

„Ha ha, sehr witzig Shanks. Nur so zu deiner Information, nein ich habe niemanden zum Weinen gebracht. Und bevor du es wagst mich zu fragen, nein verlaufen habe ich mich auch nicht. Zumindest nicht gravierend." Dies brachte dem Grünhaarigen nur ein erneutes Lachen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut Kleiner. Aber jetzt erzähl schon, wie ist die Schule so?"

Zoro machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich und erzählte Shanks in Kurzfassung, was er an seinem ersten Tag an der neuen Schule erlebt hatte.  
„Du hast dich bereits am ersten Tag bei dieser Nami geoutet? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du bei mir ganze 5 Monate dazu gebraucht. Ich fühle mich etwas gekränkt."

Über diesen Kommentar lachend, erwiderte Zoro nur: „Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Immerhin warst du die erste Person, der ich es gesagt habe."

Gespielt beleidigt fuhr Shanks mit seiner Schimpferei fort. „Versuch jetzt bloss nicht dich rauszureden Lorenor Zoro. Wäre ich nicht am anderen Ende des Kontinents, gäbs ne Tracht Prügel."

„Als ob du ne Chance gegen mich hättest, alter Mann", erwiderte der Grünhaarige heiter.

„Das werden wir bei meinem nächsten Besuch schon sehen Marimo. Aber jetzt hätte ich doch noch eine Frage. Welchen Club leitet dieser Ace schon wieder?"

„Das Dragonfire, wieso fragst du?"

Im Hintergrund konnte Zoro ein leises Klicken vernehmen, welches ihm verriet, dass Shanks hinter dem Computer sass und vermutlich etwas suchte. Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, meldete sich der Rothaarige mit einem erfreuten Jauchzer zurück.

„Ha, hab ichs doch gewusst. Mir kam der Name gleich so vertraut vor."

Deutlich über die Freude seines Freundes irritiert, liess Zoro nur ein knappes „Hä?" ertönen.

„Na, ich war doch vor einem Jahr oder so an dieser Messe in L.A.. Du weisst schon, die Messe an welcher sich die Besitzer der neusten Clubs vorstellen konnten. Ich sollte vom Betrieb her einen Artikel über die besten Bewerber schreiben."

Langsam kehrten auch bei Zoro die Erinnerungen zu besagter Messer zurück. Shanks hatte damals für die Zeitschrift, bei der er noch heute als Journalist arbeitete, einen Artikel über die besten Clubs landesweit schreiben müssen. Es war einer seiner ersten Aufträge gewesen, weshalb sich Zoro auch noch so gut daran erinnern konnte, hatte er seinen Freund doch noch nie so nervös erlebt.

„Stimmt, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Soweit ich weiss, hast du damals das Dragonfire als „Hauptgewinn" bezeichnet."

„Ja genau. Ich konnte mir am Stand damals Videos und Fotomaterial ansehen und war begeistert. Ausserdem konnte ich ein kurzes Interview mit Ace führen. Erstaunlich, dass mir das nicht sofort wieder eingefallen ist."

„Na, das ist halt so wenn man alt wird Shanks." Daraufhin ertönte am anderen Ende nur ein empörtes Schnaufen, welches Zoro wiederum zum Lachen brachte.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich du Grünschnabel. Dieser Ace ist bestimmt in meinem Alter, also machst du dich indirekt auch über ihn lustig."

„Dazu habe ich auch allen Grund, schläft er doch nach eigener Aussage immer in den unmöglichsten Situationen ein. Also wenn das kein Zeichen fürs Älterwerden ist, dann weiss ich auch nicht mehr."

„Ok, da frage ich jetzt mal nicht weiter nach. Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist dieser Ace ein ziemlicher Leckerbissen. Ausserdem war er echt cool drauf. Wäre der nicht was für dich Mooskugel?"

„Shanks, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du das lassen sollst. Ich will weder von dir verkuppelt werden, noch sonst was. Das ist öfters schief gegangen, als ich zählen kann."

Dies brachte Shanks erneut zum Lachen. In den vergangenen 3 Jahren hatte er mehr als einmal versucht, seinen mittlerweile grünhaarigen Kumpel zu verkuppeln. Dies war jedoch nie wirklich gut ausgegangen, weshalb Zoro auch allergisch gegen jegwelche Verkupplungsversuche seitens Shanks reagierte.

„Schon klar, Grünling. Aber da ich ja jetzt nicht mehr in der Nähe bin, um deine sexuellen Gelüste zu befriedigen, kann ich mich wenigstens an der Suche für den nächsten Kandidaten beteiligen."

Innerlich über seinen Friend-with-Benefits lachend, erwiderte Zoro nur trocken: „Du weisst aber schon, dass dasselbe auch für dich gilt? Und im Gegensatz zu dir, versuche ich nicht, dir dein neustes Sexobjekt zu suchen."

„Was deutlich darauf hindeutet, dass ich mich mehr um dich sorge, als du dich um mich. Du kränkst mich bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Zoro."

„Jetzt sei mal nicht eingeschnappt Opa."

„Ich werde jetzt auflegen. Ich wünsche dir noch einen unangenehmen Abend."

„Ich vermisse dich auch Shanks."

Besagter beendete lachend das Telefonat und Zoro konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm Shanks Nähe nach diesem Gespräch plötzlich fehlte. Sie waren seit jenem kalten Winterabend beinahe unzertrennlich gewesen. Zoro hatte sich vor gut 2 Jahren an Shanks gewandt, und diesem gebeichtet, dass er sich in Sachen seiner Sexualität unsicher war. Shanks, der offen zu seiner Bisexualität stand, hatte Zoro angeboten, ein Experiment zu wagen. Dieses Experiment hatte einen schüchternen Kuss beinhaltet und Zoro dabei geholfen herauszufinden, was er wirklich wollte.

Nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war wusste Zoro, dass ihn Frauen nicht reizten. Er hatte es hin und wieder mit einem Mann versucht, jedoch war nie etwas Festes dabei rausgekommen. Nach einiger Zeit in der Shanks sowie auch Zoro niemanden gehabt hatten, waren sie den Deal des Friends-with-Benefits eingegangen. Dies hatte erstaunlich gut funktioniert und ihre Freundschaft in keinster Weise beeinflusst. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass sie hin und wieder zusammen im Bett landeten. Die Gefühle die sie füreinander hegten, waren jedoch nach wie vor nur von freundschaftlicher Natur.

Dies war zwar super, was ihre Freundschaft betraf, ersetzte aber den Wunsch nach einer Partnerschaft nicht. Zoro war kein gefühlsduseliger Mensch, aber auch er würde sich sehr gerne einmal so richtig verlieben und die dazugehörigen Gefühle empfinden. Auf Grund dessen hatte Shanks auch immer wieder versucht für Zoro jemand passendes zu finden. Es lag nicht etwa daran, dass der Sex den sie hatten schlecht war oder dergleichen, aber das was bei ihrer Übereinkunft herauskam war nicht mit den Gefühlen einer, auf Liebe basierenden Beziehung zu vergleichen. Shanks, guter Freund der er nun einmal war, hatte sich für Zoro immer mehr gewünscht als das, was sie zusammen hatten. Deshalb hatte er bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nie aufgegeben, für seinen grünhaarigen Kumpel jemanden fürs Leben zu finden. Und das würde sich auch nicht so schnell ändern.

Obschon Zoro immer so tat, als ob ihn Shanks Versuche auf die Nerven gingen, freute er sich insgeheim doch über die fürsorgliche Geste seitens des Rothaarigen. Mit diesen positiven, an seinen besten Freund gerichteten Gedanken, schlief Zoro, noch immer voll bekleidet, ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallöchen ihr Lieben :)

Ich bin trotz viel Arbeit dazu gekommen ein wenig zu schreiben und Voila, hier das Ergebnis :) Habe das Kapi ausserdem geupdated xD

Viel Spass ;)

Hello Everybody :) Thanks a lot for the nice reviews :) I had some free time left to write next to my work so here's the result :) Enjoy ;) And I also did an update on this chapter, it wasn't quite finished so I did some more writing XD

Zoros Woche:

Die nachfolgenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Zoro lernte die Clique besser kennen und fühlte sich jeden Tag etwas wohler in seiner Haut. In Nami hatte er eine tolle Freundin gefunden, welcher er bereits nach wenigen Tagen sehr vertraute. Während Sanji und Franky Zoros Schweigsamkeit mit diesem gemeinsam hatten, war mit Luffy, Usoppp und Chopper immer die Hölle los. Obschon dies zu vielen Lachern führte, genoss Zoro des Öfteren die Gesellschaft der beiden etwas reiferen Jungs.

Aber am besten verstand er sich eindeutig mit Ace. Sie interessierten sich für dieselben Filme, dieselbe Musik, denselben Sport und sogar dieselben Autos. Ausserdem schien sich in den paar Tagen bereits eine gewisse nonverbale Kommunikationen zwischen den beiden entwickelt zu haben. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass sich Ace und Zoro insgeheim Blicke zuwarfen, wissend was der Andere dachte, wenn sich die Clique wieder einmal kindisch aufführte, und den beiden somit ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

Das Wochenende verbrachte Zoro gemeinsam mit seinem Vater. Dieser hatte eine Einladung nach San Francisco zu einer Autoausstellung bekommen und Zoro durfte ihn begleiten. Deshalb hatte er Ace's Vorschlag, zusammen mit der Truppe seinen Club besuchen zu kommen, um eine Woche verschieben müssen.

Zeit zusammen mit seinem Vater zu verbringen war eher rar, weshalb Zoro sofort eingewilligt hatte, diesen nach San Francisco zu begleiten. Obschon sich ihr Verhältnis nach Zoros kurzzeitigem Ausriss 3 Jahre zuvor deutlich verbessert hatte, gab es immer noch vieles, was Roronoa James nicht über seinen Sohn wusste. Bestes Beispiel dafür war dessen Homosexualität.

Zoro wusste, dass sein Vater eher etwas Old-Fashioned war und konnte sich daher nicht wirklich sicher sein, wie dieser auf die Nachricht, dass sein einziger Sohn schwul war, reagieren würde. Deshalb hatte er bisher seine Klappe gehalten und den Gesprächsstoff bei leichteren Themen belassen. Natürlich hoffte er insgeheim, dass er eines Tages sein Geheimnis lüften konnte, ohne von seinem Vater verurteilt oder gar verstossen zu werden. Dieses Risiko einzugehen war es ihm aber zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht Wert.

Die Reise begann für Zoro's Geschmack eindeutig zu früh an einem Samstagmorgen, aber die Ausstellung war es ihm allemal Wert an seinem freien Tag um 4:00 aufzustehen. Ausserdem machte sein Vater nicht einen sonderlich wacheren Eindruck, als er sich zusammen mit Zoro in seinen roten 1959er Cadillac Deville Coupe hineinsetzte und den Motor startete.

Alte amerikanische Autos waren seine, wie auch Zoros Leidenschaft. Beide wussten, wie man die manchmal etwas ‚launischen' Fahrzeuge in Schuss hielt. Roronoa James hatte alles, was er über Autos wusste von seinem Vater gelernt und dieses Wissen an seinen Sohn weitergegeben. Auch wenn er nicht oft zu Hause gewesen war während Zoros Kindheit, hatte er sich mindestens einen Sonntag im Monat mit seinem Sohn in die Garage verkrochen und mit diesem an den Fahrzeugen rumgewerkelt.

Dies waren eindeutig die schöneren Erinnerungen aus Zoros Kindheit und deshalb freute er sich insgeheim ziemlich auf die Autoausstellung. James wirkte zwar äusserlich ziemlich reserviert und kalt aber sobald er sich unter den schönen alten Fahrzeugen wiederfand, fingen seine Augen immer regelrecht an zu strahlen und Zoro genoss es, wenn es auch noch so selten vorkam, seinen Vater so glücklich und entspannt zu sehen.

Um ca. 12:00 Uhr mittags erreichten die zwei Roronoas die Ausstellung und genehmigten sich als allererstes einmal etwas zu Essen. Nach ungefähr 7 Stunden Fahrt war es kein Wunder, dass ihnen die Mägen knurrten. Zwei grosse Cheeseburger und einen Liter Cola später, schlenderten Zoro und sein Vater den Reihen voller Autos entlang und genehmigten sich hin und wieder einen Blick unter die Haube. Es war eine Freude zu sehen, wie viele Leute wirklich Zeit und Geld und vor allem Liebe in ihre Fahrzeuge gesteckt hatten.

Durch die entspannte Atmosphäre und dem noch dazu wunderschönen Wetter, war James ausnahmsweise einmal in Plauderlaune und fragte Zoro, wie er sich in der neuen Schule bisher so eingelebt hatte.

Freudig erzählte dieser ihm von seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden und dem Haus der D's.

Auf Roronoa James Gesicht schlich sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln als im klar wurde, dass sich Zoro anscheinend bereits ziemlich eingelebt hatte und nicht zu sehr unter der Distanz zu seinen Freunden in New York zu leiden schien. Er wusste wie sehr Shanks und Zoro aneinander hingen und hatte sich insgeheim etwas Sorgen gemacht, wie sich der Umzug auf die Psyche von seinem Sohn auswirken würde. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht.

„Das Haus ist echt der Wahnsinn und Ace hat laut eigener Aussage bei dem Design mitgeholfen als die Villa gebaut wurde. Ich bin echt gespannt wie sein Club aussieht wenn bereits das Haus so toll konstruiert ist."

„Ace… Ist das nicht der junge Mann, dem das Dragonfire gehört von dem du mir erzählt hast?"

„Ja genau. Sogar Shanks hat schon von ihm gehört und ihn vor einem Jahren sogar kurz getroffen als der Club noch ziemlich neu war."

„Shanks. Wie geht es dem überhaupt? Ist er immer noch bei dieser Zeitung als Journalist tätig?"

Zoro war insgeheim ziemlich überrascht darüber, dass sich sein Vater noch an so viele Dinge erinnern konnte. Immerhin waren private Gespräche nicht gerade häufig, waren die zwei doch selten zur gleichen Zeit zu Hause anwesend.

„Ja, er arbeitet immer noch als Journalist und ist glaube ich auch ganz glücklich damit."

„Das ist gut. Um einen solchen Job zu machen, muss man auch mit dem Herzen dabei sein. Dein Freund Ace scheint auch so gestrickt zu sein. In seinem Alter bereist eine solche Verantwortung zu tragen ist nicht leicht, da muss er echt mit Herz und Seele dabei sein. Hat er auch ein anständiges Team um sich?"

Bei diesen Worten schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Zoros Lippen. Das Dragonfire war eindeutig Ace's Baby und dieser würde vermutlich sein letztes Hemd dafür geben, den Club behalten zu können. Allgemein war Ace bei allem was er machte mit ganzem Herzen dabei. Dies war eine Eigenschaft die er so zu lieben gelernt hatte in den letzten Tagen und machte Ace umso interessanter und liebenswerter.

Allgemein bekam er den Älteren seit geraumer Zeit kaum aus dem Kopf und dachte beinahe unentwegt an ihn. Dies war erstaunlich, hatte er doch gedacht jede freie Minute damit zu verbringen, seinen Freunden in New York nachzutrauern. Aber Ace war wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, dass alle Schatten zu übertönen schien. Etwas verspätet antwortete er auf James Frage hin:

„Ja, Ace ist mit ganzer Leidenschaft dabei und kann manchmal kaum aufhören, über seinen Club zu reden. Soweit ich weiss hat er ausserdem ein wirklich tolles Team. Alle ziemlich jung und nicht immer mit der normalerweise erforderlichen Ausbildung. Er hat sich anscheinend systematisch Leute ausgesucht, die eifrig sind zu lernen und so, wie er auch, mit ganzem Herzen hinter der Sache stehen."

Dadurch stahl sich auch auf Roronoa James Lippen ein Lächeln und er meinte nur ehrlich beeindruckt:

„Dein Freund scheint ein gutes Händchen fürs Geschäft zu haben. Es ist tausendmal wichtiger Leute zu finden, die ihre Arbeit gerne und motiviert verrichten, als solche die die Arbeit machen, nur weil sie es gelernt haben. Ausserdem sieht die Realität immer anders aus als die Theorie die viele in der Schule oder Ausbildung lernen."

Daraufhin nickte Zoro nur zustimmend und erzählte seinem Vater, dass Ace ihm ungefähr dasselbe gesagt hatte.

Nach diesem Gespräch etwas ihre Grenze erreicht, durchquerten sie den grössten Teil der Ausstellung in einem angenehmen Schweigen und genossen die Zeit die sie fern ab von all den Sorgen und zu erledigenden Terminen verbringen konnten. Der Samstag war schnell vorüber und am Sonntag war gegen Mittag bereits wieder Aufbruchsstimmung. Gegen Abend erreichten die zwei Roronoas erschöpft aber zufrieden ihre Suite und es ging nicht lange bis sich beide in einem tiefen Schlaf wiederfanden.

Namis Woche:

Während sich Zoro noch am eingewöhnen war, hatte Nami die ganze Woche über versucht, mehr aus ihrem neugewonnenen Freund heraus zu bekommen. Interessiert hatte sie sich dabei hauptsächlich für Zoros Liebesleben, worüber jener aber so gut wie nie sprach. Das Fazit daraus: Nami wusste genau so viel wie 5 Tage zuvor. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihre Neugierde und Fixation für Zoros Liebesleben etwas übertrieben waren aber sie konnte nun einmal nicht anders. Sie hatte sich schliesslich schon immer einen schwulen Kollegen gewünscht und nun, da sie endlich einen gefunden hatte, wollte sie auch alles wissen. Dumm nur wenn besagter Kollege ein totaler Redemuffel war.

Am Wochenende hielt sie es schliesslich nicht mehr aus. Das Verlangen jemandem von Zoro und dessen Geheimnis zu erzählen war einfach zu gross, weshalb sich Nami an die einzige Person wandte, bei der sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass die erzählten Informationen auch geheim blieben. Ihre Schwester Nojiko.

Es war Samstagmorgen und sie sassen zu zweit in ihrer 3-Zimmerwohnung am Frühstückstisch, beide eine grosse Tasse Kaffee in der Hand haltend. Nach mühseligen fünf Minuten in denen Nami unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, hielt es ihre grosse Schwester nicht mehr aus.

„Mein Gott Nami, rück endlich raus mit der Sprache. Was um Himmels Willen liegt dir seit einer geschlagenen Woche auf der Zunge?"

Nami zögerte noch einmal einen kurzen Moment, hatte sie Zoro doch versprochen mit niemandem über sein Geheimnis zu reden. Dieser kannte Nojiko jedoch nicht und Nami lief somit nicht Gefahr, dass ihr Verrat aufflog. Und ausserdem hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie war ja immerhin auch nur ein Mensch und obendrein auch eine Frau. Diese konnten bekanntlich Geheimnisse nicht besonders gut für sich behalten und Zoro war sich dessen bestimmt bewusst gewesen, als er Nami sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch von diesem Neuen erzählt, der seit Montag immer mit uns abhängt."

„Ja, Zoro war sein Name nicht? Der Junge mit den grünen Haaren", fragte Nojiko interessiert.

„Genau. Also Zoro hat mir diese Woche etwas anvertraut und ich muss einfach mit jemandem darüber reden", meinte Nami bejahend.

Nojiko, grosse Schwester die sie nun mal war, stellte sich sofort die schlimmsten Szenarien im Kopf vor und mutierte augenblicklich zur überfürsorglichen Furie.

„Oh mein Gott, hat er etwa jemanden auf dem Gewissen? Oder dealt er mit Drogen? Oder fährt er mit gestohlenen Autos Kiesgrubenrennen? Ist er ein Spanner, der gerne Mädchen unter der Dusche beobachtet? Sag schon, was ist es?"

In schallendes Gelächter ausbrechend über Nojikos übertriebene und absolut irrsinnige Gedankengänge, erwiderte Nami nur amüsiert: „Meine Güte Nojiko, du hast wohl zu viele Krimis gesehen. Es ist etwas total Harmloses, aber es beschäftigt mich ziemlich."

Nojiko, welche sich durch diese Worte sofort wieder entspannte, sah Nami nur neugierig an und wartete darauf, dass sie mit ihrer Erzählung fortfuhr.

„Zoro ist ein echt attraktiver Typ weisst du. Er ist gross, sehr gut gebaut, hat ein tolles Gesicht und ist im Allgemeinen sehr männlich. Deshalb war ich total baff als er mir erzählt hat, dass er auf Männer steht. Ich meine, ich finde es klasse, ich habe mir ja immer einen schwulen Kollegen gewünscht. Aber bisher war ich immer im Stande den Jungs zu helfen in Sachen Liebe. Bei ihm blick ich aber überhaupt nicht durch."

„Och Nami. Es ärgert dich, dass du nicht Kupplerin spielen kannst, wie süss."

Nami liess ein beleidigtes Schnaufen von sich. Nojiko schien sie überhaupt nicht ernst zu nehmen. Diese hatte es jedoch nicht böse gemeint und versuchte auf Namis Problem einzugehen.

„Jetzt lass dir doch erst einmal etwas Zeit Nami. Du kennst diesen Zoro erst seit 6 Tagen. Irgendwann wirst du auch bei ihm wissen, wie er tickt. Das braucht halt alles seine Zeit."

„Das weiss ich doch. Aber du kennst mich Nojiko. Ich war noch nie die geduldigste Person."

„Damit hast du allerdings Recht Schwesterherz", meinte die Ältere nur lächelnd.

„Was mich jedoch nicht los lässt, sind die Blicke die Zoro Ace immer wieder zuwirft. Am ersten Tag war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich es mir eingebildet hatte, aber ich habe diese Woche ziemlich stark darauf geachtet. Die Blicke wirft er ausschliesslich Ace zu. Ich weiss aber nicht ob ich ihn darauf ansprechen soll."

„Nami, du weisst aber schon dass Ace nicht auf Typen steht oder?" Dies wüsste Nojiko nämlich. Ace und sie waren immerhin seit gut 10 Jahren beste Freunde und Ace hatte in all dieser Zeit nie in irgendeiner Form Interesse an einem anderen Mann geäussert.

„Natürlich weiss ich das. Aber ganz ehrlich, die beiden wären perfekt füreinander. Ich habe selten zwei Menschen gesehen, die so sehr auf derselben Wellenlänge sind."

„Naja, Ace _hat _mir von Zoro erzählt und gesagt, wie toll er ihn findet. Aber im freundschaftlichen Sinne versteht sich."

„Schon klar Nojiko. Ich will ja hier auch gar nichts andeuten. Ich äussere bloss meine Meinung. Aber versprich mir, dass Ace von alledem hier nichts erfährt."

„Natürlich kleine Schwester. Das bleibt unter uns, Ehrenwort."

„Danke schön. Aber bitte versprich mir auch, aufmerksam zu bleiben und vielleicht etwas genauer hin zu hören, wenn Ace dir etwas erzählt ok?"

„Geht klar. Aber versprich dir ja nichts davon, ok? Ich kenne Ace jetzt schon echt lange, und es würde mich also ungemein überraschen, wenn da plötzlich mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle im Spiel wären."

Nami nickte auf Nojikos Zweifel hin nur zustimmend und war deutlich erleichtert hatte sie mit jemandem darüber reden können. Ausserdem wusste sie, dass Nojiko trotzt ihrer Widersprüche, Interesse am Ganzen gefunden hatte. Nami konnte sich also sicher sein, dass ihre Schwester in Zukunft sehr genau darauf achten würde, wie und was Ace von sich geben würde. Somit war ein weiterer Schritt getan im Plan welcher sich von „Finde heraus auf wen Zoro steht" zu „Bring Ace und Zoro zusammen" entwickelt hatte.

Ace's Woche:

Für Ace war die Woche nicht grossartig anders verlaufen als viele andere zuvor auch. Jedoch hatte die Mittagszeit zusammen mit seinen Kollegen diese Woche deutlich mehr Spass gemacht als auch schon. Dies lag grösstenteils an der Anwesenheit eines grünhaarigen Muskelprotzes, welcher sich innerhalb weniger Tage bereits in die Truppe eingelebt hatte. Zoro passte im Grossen und Ganzen sehr gut in ihre Clique, war jedoch wie auch Ace, manchmal etwas zu reif für deren Spässe. Deshalb unterschieden sich die Gespräche welche die beiden innerhalb der Woche untereinander geführt hatten inhaltlich deutlich von denjenigen mit dem Rest der Truppe. Während sich die Gespräche am Mittagstisch meistens um Schule und Partys drehten, hatten Zoro und Ace bereits über Zukunftspläne, mögliche Weiterbildungen und dergleichen gesprochen.

Beide waren sehr ehrgeizig und wissbegierig und teilten die Leidenschaft für den Sport. Bisher hatte Ace nie wirklich jemanden gehabt, der seine Leidenschaft fürs Kung Fu geteilt hatte, ausser natürlich den Mitgliedern in seinem Dojo. Dadurch, dass Zoro jetzt aber ein beständiges Mitglied ihrer Truppe geworden zu sein schien, konnte Ace endlich mit jemandem über seine grosse Leidenschaft reden, der auch Ahnung davon hatte.

Und auch sonst schienen sie immer irgendein Gesprächsthema zu finden um sich zu unterhalten. Charakterlich unterschieden sie sich natürlich in einigen Bereichen. Zoro war etwas ruhiger als Ace, welcher ausserdem eine deutlich kindlichere Seite an sich hatte als der Grünhaarige. Trotzdem waren sie sich zum großen Teil in sehr vielem ähnlich und interessierten sich für die gleichen Sachen.

Ace hatte zwar viele gute Kollegen, aber bisher hatte er noch nie jemanden getroffen, mit dem er so vieles gemeinsam gehabt hatte wie mit Zoro. Deshalb war nach nicht einmal ganz einer Woche bereits eine Freundschaft entstanden die tiefer ging als diejenigen die er mit vielen Kollegen hatte. Ace freute sich bereits jetzt darauf, Zoro den Club zu zeigen und ihn womöglich dazu überreden zu können, ab und an bei ihnen auszuhelfen. Zoro hatte erwähnt, dass er neben der Schule gerne noch etwas arbeiten würde und Ace konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich der Jüngere ganz gut hinter der Bar machen würde. Ausserdem wäre er aufgrund seines Wissens bestimmt eine Hilfe bei den Eventplanungen.

Ausserdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Zoro gut mit seinem Team harmonisieren würde. Es waren im Grossen und Ganzen eher junge Mitarbeiter und alle hatten eine gewisse Gelassenheit an sich, die sie mit Ace und Zoro gemeinsam hatten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte penibel darauf geachtet, nur Leute anzustellen, die in hektischen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahrten und auch sonst das Arbeitsklima nicht störten. Wichtig dafür war natürlich Freundlichkeit, Gelassenheit und Ehrlichkeit.

All seine Mitarbeiter hatten diese Eigenschaften und waren dadurch ein eingeschworenes Team und Ace freute sich jeden Tag darauf, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Umgekehrt liebte das Team ihn und scheute sich nicht, auch einmal Überstunden zu machen, wenn nötig, um Ace auszuhelfen. Vermutlich lief sein Club deshalb auch so gut. Die Leute wollten in ihrer Freizeit nicht noch mehr Hektik und Ace gab ihnen in seinem Club die Möglichkeit Spass zu haben und sich etwas vom Stress zu erholen.

So verlief die Woche ohne grosse Ereignisse, davon abgesehen, dass er wieder einmal während eines Meetings eingeschlafen war und somit die Hälfte verpasst hatte, und das Wochenende brachte ihm wie immer einen vollen Club mit partyfreudigen Gästen.


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo, endlich habe ich es geschafft ein neues Kapi zu posten ^^ Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht das Interesse an der Geschichte verloren und obschon ich nicht völlig zufrieden mit dem Kapitel bin, hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen wird ^^

-

Die zweite Woche an der Cobra-High startete für Zoro deutlich entspannter als die erste. Dank der Tatsache, dass er sein Auto bei den D's parken konnte, hatte er jeden Morgen Luffy als Begleiter bei sich und entging somit der haarsträubenden Suche nach der Schule und den entsprechenden Klassenräumen. Wie eine Woche zuvor hatte er die ersten zwei Lektionen alleine mit Luffy Unterricht während für die darauffolgenden zwei Lektionen Geschichte wiederum Chopper und Usopp zu ihnen stiessen. Dieses Mal verging der Morgen deutlich entspannter und während Zoro von seinem Wochenende in San Francisco erzählte, schwärmten ihm die drei Jungs wieder einmal von Ace's Club vor.

„Ehrlich Zoro, das hättest du sehen sollen. Da war ein Tänzer auf der Tanzfläche und hat echt den Club gerockt. Ich freu mich schon wenn du auch endlich einmal mitkommst."

„Keine Sorge Luffy, ich hab mir das kommende Wochenende extra frei gehalten um euch dieses Mal zu begleiten. Ausserdem hab ich Ace versprochen, dass ich mir den Club dieses Wochenende ansehe."

Auf Zoros Antwort hin erschien auf Luffys Gesicht ein erfreutes Strahlen. Während der Strohhut sich wieder Chopper und Usopp zuwandte, überkam Zoro plötzlich ein Gedanke. Luffy hatte wirklich total begeistert von dem tollen Tänzer erzählt und anscheinend war der Club genug gross, um diesem den nötigen Platz für eine kleine Showeinlage zu bieten. Vielleicht würden noch andere Gefallen an guten Tänzern finden und sogar dafür Eintritt bezahlen.

In Zoros Kopf bildeten sich bereits Pläne, wie man so ein Event planen könnte und er konnte es kaum erwarten, Ace am Mittag von seiner Idee zu berichten.

Besagter Mittag kam schneller als gedacht und knapp 10 Minuten nach 12 Uhr sass die ganze Truppe versammelt um den Tisch auf der Terrasse der D's. In der Woche zuvor hatte sich die Sitzordnung im Verlaufe der Tage verändert und Zoros Stammplatz befand sich nun direkt neben dem von Ace damit sich die beiden während des Essens besser unterhalten konnten.

Nach einigen Minuten rückte Zoro endlich mit seiner Idee raus, gespannt darauf, was Ace dazu sagen würde.

„Hör mal Ace, ich hatte da so eine Idee. Luffy hat mir vom vergangenen Wochenende erzählt und erwähnt, dass ihr einen tollen Tänzer im Club hattet."

Ace, der durch Zoros Worte deutlich neugierig geworden war, nickte nur bejahend.

„Ja, der Tänzer heisst Law und ist ein Kumpel von mir. Da wir ziemlich viel Platz haben kommt er öfters vorbei um eine kleine Show hinzulegen. Ausserdem trainiert er ab und zu auch im Iron Fist."

„So etwas in der Art hat auch Luffy erwähnt. Ich habe mir also überlegt, dass man den Platz im Dragonfire vielleicht ausnutzen könnte. Der Tänzer scheint total gut angekommen zu sein und da hatte ich die Idee, dass man vielleicht alle paar Wochen eine Art Dance-Competition veranstalten könnte. Junge Tänzer könnten somit ihr Können zeigen und die Leute würden auch etwas geboten kriegen."

Ace hatte Zoro aufmerksam zugehört und war sofort begeistert von der Idee.

„Das hört sich echt klasse an Zoro. Die Tänzer wären bestimmt einfach aufzutreiben da ihnen kostenlose Publicity geboten würde und es gibt auch genug Leute in L.A. die sich für solche Events interessieren um den Club an diesen Abenden füllen zu können. Wir hatten bisher nur verschiedene Themen-Abende an denen einfach eine bestimmte Art von Musik gespielt wurde aber so ein richtiges Dance-Battle wäre natürlich super Publicity. Hast du dir schon ein wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man das Ganze auf die Beine stellen könnte?"

Zoro war mehr als erfreut darüber, dass Ace sich sofort für seine Idee hatte begeistern lassen und war somit mit seinen Ideen und Planungen nicht mehr zu bremsen. Aufgeregt erklärte er dem Schwarzhaarigen Schritt für Schritt, was er sich am Morgen alles hatte einfallen lassen.

Ace hörte Zoro aufmerksam zu und konnte sich ein erfreutes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Immerhin hatte er den Grünhaarigen bisher noch nie so begeistert für eine Sache gesehen und es war eine Freude, den Jüngeren so voller Ideen und Ehrgeiz zu sehen.

Die beiden waren während der Mittagszeit zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Idee noch einige Planung und Überarbeitung brauchte und dass es besser wäre, Zoro erst einmal den Club zu zeigen, bevor weitere Pläne erarbeitet wurden. Somit verblieben sie damit, dass Zoro wie bereits die Woche zuvor vereinbart, zusammen mit der ganzen Crew, das Dragonfire am Samstagabend besuchen würde. Ausserdem würde Ace noch Law anrufen um diesen ebenfalls am Samstag in den Club zu hohlen. Immerhin hatte dieser Zoro auf die Idee gebracht und es war nur fair, ihn in die Planung mit einzubeziehen.

Am Nachmittag war wieder einmal Zoro-Nami-Talksession angesagt. Während den vier Unterrichtsstunden Betriebswirtschaft fand sich reichlich Zeit Gespräche über anderweitige Themen zu führen was Nami natürlich in vollen Zügen ausnutzte. Während des Wochenendes hatte sie sich vorgenommen, Zoro auf Ace oder womöglich andere Jungs anzusprechen um etwas mehr Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Die Unwissenheit machte sie schier verrückt und der Montagnachmittag war perfekt um etwas mehr über den Grünhaarigen rauszufinden.

Zoro hatte von diesen Plänen natürlich nichts geahnt und war dementsprechend nicht wenig verwundert über Namis direkte Frage.

„Sag mal Zoro, hat in der vergangenen Woche ein Typ deine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt?"

„Nun, wenn du mich so direkt fragst. Ja, es gibt jemanden der mir gefällt aber er ist zu 99% hetero, weshalb ich meine Zeit bestimmt nicht mit ihm verschwenden werde. Weshalb fragst du?"

Da Zoro bisher erstaunlich direkt und ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war, entschied sich Nami dazu, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und ihm ihr Dilemma zu unterbreiten.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht ab, nicht zu wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Normalerweise kann ich Leute innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchschauen und ihre Blicke und Gesten entsprechend deuten. Aber bei dir ist es wie wenn mir jemand eine falsch belinste Brille aufgesetzt hätte. Ich sehe alles nur verschwommen und bin mir nie wirklich sicher ob ich jetzt wirklich etwas Bedeutungsvolles gesehen habe oder nicht. Einziger Ausweg der sich mir also bietet, ist es dich direkt darauf anzusprechen."

Dies entlockte dem Grünhaarigen ein amüsiertes Lachen. Gerade solche Momente machten ihm Nami so sympathischer. Natürlich war sie etwas zu neugierig für seinen Geschmack aber ihre erfrischend ehrliche Art machte die kleine Macke gleich wieder unbedeutend.

„Meine Güte, deine Probleme möchte ich haben Rotschopf. Nur damit du dich etwas besser fühlst: Dass du mich nicht sofort durschauen kannst ist nicht unbedingt Zufall weisst du? Ich mag es normalerweise nicht, wenn Leute versuchen mich zu analysieren. Ausserdem verstecke ich seit Jahren vor meinem Vater und einer Menge anderer Leute meine Vorliebe für Jungs. Das heisst, ich habe jahrelanges Training hinter mir, meine Gefühle und Gedanken vor der Aussenwelt zu schützen. Es liegt also nicht an deiner mangelnden Fähigkeit Leute zu lesen sondern an meiner herausragenden Gabe, dies zu verhindern."

Die entlockte der Rothaarigen nur ein frustriertes Schnaufen was Zoro wiederum umso mehr amüsierte.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich Zoro aber mich machen die Blicke die du Ace immer wieder zuwirfst beinahe verrückt. Jedes Mal denke ich, etwas gesehen zu haben aber bin mir dann anschliessend wieder unsicher ob ich auch wirklich etwas gesehen habe. Das ist echt frustrierend weisst du?"

Auf diese Worte hin zuckte Zoro kurz unauffällig zusammen was Nami natürlich nicht entging. Mit grossen Augen sah sie den Älteren an und fragte mit ungläubiger Stimme: „Hatte ich etwa recht? Hab ich mir also die Blicke doch nicht eingebildet."

Zoros deutliches Unbehagen bestätigte Namis Verdacht nur und entlockte der Rothaarigen ein erfreutes Jauchzen.

„Nein im Ernst jetzt? Du hast dich in Ace verknallt? Das ist ja so toll!"

Genervt darüber, so schnell entlarvt worden zu sein, war er sich doch sicher gewesen, sich unauffällig verhalten zu haben, antwortete Zoro im Flüsterton: „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter Nami. Erstens würde ich nicht sagen, dass ich mich verknallt habe. Ich kenne Ace immerhin erst seit einer Woche. Aber ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist er schon ganz schön mein Typ. Aber wie gesagt, er ist zu 99% hetero und ich will mir echt nicht die Freundschaft versauen also flehe ich dich an, denn Mund zu halten ok? Und zweitens weiss ich echt nicht, was daran toll sein soll."

Ebenfalls im Flüsterton antwortend, war sie doch eben doch etwas laut gewesen, meinte Nami: „Was bitte schön soll daran nicht toll sein Zoro? Ihr zwei passt perfekt zusammen. Und wenn ihr euch bereist nach einer Woche so gut versteht weiss ich echt nicht, wie es in einem halben Jahr aussehen wird. Und ja, dass Ace hetero ist, könnte natürlich ein Problem darstellen aber wir haben ja auch nicht eine 100%tige Garantie dafür."

„Nami, ich bin echt auch total glücklich damit, mit Ace nur eine gute Freundschaft zu führen. Es ist echt klasse, jemanden zu finden, der dir in so vielen Bereichen ähnlich ist und dich gleichzeitig so ergänzt. So jemanden als Freund zu haben ist bereits ein Privileg und das werde ich mir nicht kaputt machen ok?"

„Ja ist ja schon klar Zoro, ich werde natürlich niemandem etwas sagen oder etwas unternehmen aber ich würde die Hoffnung dennoch nicht ganz aufgeben. Ace ist genau wie du sehr undurchsichtig und könnte uns alle noch überraschen also schlag dir die Idee noch nicht ganz aus dem Kopf klar?"

Namis Ehrgeiz war einerseits beinahe lächerlich, brachte Zoro andererseits aber auch zum Schmunzeln. Obschon es ihm ziemlich unangenehm war über solche Dinge zu sprechen hatte er das leise Gefühl, dass Nami noch eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle in seiner und Ace's Beziehung, ob nun Freundschaftlich oder mehr, spielen würde. Innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln, versuchte er Nami weiterhin zuzuhören und sich nicht zu viele Gedanken über seine Zukunft hier in L.A. zu machen. Wo hatte er sich da bloss wieder hineingeritten?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody :D Das nächste kapi ist extrem kurz und das tut mir wahnsinnig Leid aber das nächste wird bald folgen, versprochen ^^

Feisty-Yume thank you so much for all your nice comments :D I hope you'll like the next chapter :D

Donnerstag war der einzige Tag an welchem Zoro nachmittags frei hatte um etwas ausserhalb der Schule unternehmen zu können, ausgeschlossen dem Wochenende natürlich. Diesen Donnerstag hatte sich Ace dazu bereit erklärt, Zoro das Dojo zu zeigen, in welchem der Ältere schon seit Jahren Mitglied war. Der Grünhaarige war natürlich sofort von der Idee begeistert gewesen und hatte zur Sicherheit sogar seine geliebten Schwerter eingepackt, mit der leisen Hoffnung, diese vielleicht für ein Training gebrauchen zu können.

So machten sich Ace und Zoro also nach beendetem Mittagessen auf den Weg zum „Iron Fist" während der Rest der Truppe am Nachmittag noch Kurse zu besuchen hatte. Dank Zoros etwas anderem Stoffplan, hatte er im Gegensatz zu all den anderen den ganzen Donnerstagnachmittag frei. Und Ace, Chef der er nun mal war, konnte sich so ziemlich immer frei nehmen, wenn er dies wollte.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten Fahrt erreichten die zwei Freunde den Club und Zoro war bereits vom ersten Augenblick an begeistert. Das Dojo schien sehr traditionell und dennoch ziemlich neu zu sein. Von aussen wirkte es ziemlich gross und Zoro war sehr gespannt wie es von innen aussehen würde.

„Warte erst bis du drinnen bist. Das Dojo ist riesig und bietet dir allerlei Möglichkeiten. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

Ace war vor Zoro in Richtung Eingang gelaufen und hatte sich freudig zu seinem Kumpel umgedreht, war er doch total begeistert, endlich jemanden von seinen Freunden ausserhalb des Dojos, in dieses mitnehmen zu können.

Die zwei betraten die grosse Eingangshalle und Zoro folgte Ace vorsichtshalber zügig, um sich in dem grossen Gebäude nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu verlaufen. Zielstrebig erreichten sie die Umkleidekabine in welcher sich zu dieser Zeit nicht viele Leute befanden.

Während Ace bereist seine Trainingsklamotten zu Hause angezogen hatte, musste Zoro von seinem Tagesoutfit in ein paar schwarze Hakamas wechseln, welche er mit seinem grünen Haramaki befestigte. Darüber zog er ein simples schwarzes Muscle-Shirt an und Ace kam nicht drum herum, die riesige Narbe welche sich über Zoros gesamten Oberkörper zog, zu entdecken.

„Ach du Scheisse, wie hast du dir denn diese Narbe zugezogen Zoro?"

Der Grünhaarige, welcher manchmal beinahe vergass, dass er die besagte Narbe überhaupt besass, drehte sich überrascht zu Ace um.

„Ach die? Das ist vor einigen Jahren während eines Trainings passiert. Ich wollte unbedingt mit echten Schwertern trainieren und habe meinen Sensei Monate lang angebettelt, mit echten Waffen sparren zu dürfen. Nicht gerad eine kluge Entscheidung wie ich im Nachhinein gestehen muss."

„Was ist denn passiert? Du Wunde muss ja unglaublich stark geblutet haben."

„Und wie! Ich wäre damals beinahe verblutet. Ich konnte meinen Sensei damals wirklich dazu überreden mit mir mit echten Waffen zu trainieren, war dann aber zu unaufmerksam und habe einen eigentlich leicht zu blockenden Schlag nicht abgewehrt. Mihawk hätte mich beinahe in zwei Teile zersäbelt."

„Ach du Schande. Und dann?" Ace war einerseits entsetzt von der Geschichte, andererseits faszinierten ihn die Narbe und die Story dahinter irgendwie. Es passte einfach zu Zoro wie Faust aufs Auge.

„Naja, ich wurde stark blutend ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo sie mich während einer ewig andauernden Operation wieder zusammengeflickt haben. Anschliessend lag ich ungefähr 5 Wochen lang im Krankenhaus. Geblieben ist mir die Narbe und die Gewissheit, wie gefährlich Waffen sein können, wenn nicht in den richtigen Händen. Ich war damals noch viel zu jung und zu naiv um mit Waffen zu trainieren. Mittlerweile ist mir das bewusst. Ausserdem hat mir Mihawk eine Standpauke gehalten, das glaubst du gar nicht."

„Wow. Darauf wette ich. Der hat vermutlich den Schock seines Lebens erlitten als er beinahe einen seiner Schüler zerlegt hat. Trotzdem würde ich dich gerne mal mit den Schwertern trainieren sehen."

Durch diese Bemerkung hatte sich die Stimmung wieder etwas gelockert und Ace entlockte Zoro ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Mal sehen. Erst möchte ich aber wieder einmal etwas Kung Fu betreiben, ist schon eine ganze Weile her."

„Na dann lass uns mal loslegen. Es ist schon lange her seit ich einen würdigen Gegner hatte."

„Dann mach dich mal auf etwas gefasst!"

Lachend begaben sich die zwei Männer in die grosse Trainingshalle welche aus mehreren verbundenen Räumen bestand.


	13. Chapter 13

So, ich lass auch mal wieder von mir hören ^^' Es tut mir total Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber ich war in den Ferien und konnte nix hochladen ^^ Es ist kurz aber ich hoffe es gefällt XD

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde anstrengendem Training in welchem sich Zoro und Ace nichts geschenkt hatten, gönnte sich Ace eine kurze Verschnaufpause an der, sich im Trainingsraum befindenden, Bar. Zoro hingegen hatte seine Schwerter hervorgeholt und mit leichten Übungen begonnen. Da diese Übungen nicht sonderlich spektakulär waren, liess Ace seinen Blick wandern und grüsste mit einem kurzen Nicken einige Kollegen welche sich nicht weit von ihm entfernt an den Gewichten austobten.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich um das tolle Sparring mit Zoro als ihn plötzlich ein Schlag auf seine Schulter in die Realität zurückholte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah in das strahlende Gesicht seines Kumpels Law.

„Ace, altes Haus, wie geht's dir denn so? Hätte nicht gedacht dich mitten am Nachmittag hier anzutreffen", meinte Law erfreut.

„Dasselbe gilt für dich Kumpel. Ich hatte nicht gedacht dich vor Samstag wieder zu sehen. Alles klar soweit?"

„Natürlich Fire Fist, alles paletti."

Ace und Law hatten sich vor einigen Jahren im Iron Fist kennen gelernt und waren seit jeher so etwas wie Trainingsbuddies. Wenn sie sich sahen, dann meistens nur um zusammen zu trainieren. Während dieser Zeit verstanden sie sich aber super und hatten meistens ihren Spass. Jedoch musste Ace zugeben, dass das Training mit Zoro bisher das amüsanteste wie auch forderndste gewesen war, dass er je gehabt hatte. Der Grünhaarige wusste eindeutig, was er machte und war Ace somit ein würdiger Gegner, bei welchem sich der Schwarzhaarige kein Bisschen zurückhalten musste.

Während er so über das Training nachdachte wurde er erneut von Law aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Wow Ace, schau dir mal den Grünling an. Selten jemanden so gut mit den Schwertern umgehen sehen. Und dann auch noch mit dreien."

Die Bewunderung war Law wortwörtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Ace kam nicht drum rum, sein Augenmerk auf Zoro zu richten. Dieser hatte anscheinend genug von seinen Aufwärmübungen gehabt und war zum wirklich interessanten Material übergewechselt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sich beinahe alle Augenpaare, welche sich in der Trainingshalle befanden, auf Zoros Trainingseinlage fixiert und verfolgten gespannt das Schauspiel.

Beinahe überwältigt beobachtete Ace seinen Kumpel und bewunderte die Perfektion und Leidenschaft, welche Zoro in seine Übung steckte. Der Jüngere wusste eindeutig was er da machte.

„Sag mal Ace, ist der neu hier? Ich hab ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. So ein Talent wäre mir bestimmt aufgefallen."

„Das ist Zoro. Er ist vor wenigen Wochen hier her gezogen und geht mit meinem Bruder zur Schule. Ich habe ihn heute mitgenommen um ihm das Dojo zu zeigen."

Law sah Ace mit grossen Augen an und fragte erstaunt: „Du kennst den Schönling? Weisst du ob er gerade ne Beziehung am Start hat?"

Etwas irritiert über diese Frage sah Ace Law nur fragend an und meinte etwas zögerlich: „Ich wüsste nichts von einer Beziehung aber ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass er für dein Team spielt Law."

Dies entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen mit den gepiercten Ohren nur ein wolfsähnliches Lachen, während er Ace beinahe mitleidig einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Ach Ace, du armes naives Ding. Ich habe so etwas, dass nennt sich Gaydar und verhilft mir herauszufinden, ob jemand homo oder hetero ist. Die Trefferquote liegt bei ungefähr 95% und ich kann dir sagen, dass dein Freund dort drüben", dabei deutete er bedeutend Richtung Zoro, welcher nach wie vor mit seinem Training beschäftigt war „mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit Frauen nichts am Hut hat."

Obschon ihn Law's Aussage etwas verunsicherte meinte Ace nur: „Dann versuch halt dein Glück aber ich würde mir nicht zu viel erhoffen. Zoro ist nicht gerade der Gesprächspartner Nummer 1 wenn du ihn nicht kennst."

Eher ermutigt als verunsichert, zwinkerte Law Ace nur kurz schämisch zu und machte sich mit einem „Ein Versuch ists allemal wert" auf zu Zoro, welcher endlich eine Pause eingelegt hatte.

Als Ace die Unterhaltung von Zoro und Law von weitem beobachtete, machte sich in ihm ein ihm unbekanntes Gefühl in der Magengegend breit. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber die Tatsache, dass Zoro auf Law's Flirtversuche hin nicht unbedingt abgeneigt reagiert hatte, machte ihm irgendwie zu schaffen.

‚Vielleicht ist er ja nur höflich und will ihn nicht vor den Kopf stossen. Ausserdem darf ich mich um meinen Kumpel sorgen. Law ist immerhin nicht gerade als Beziehungsmaterial geeignet.'  
Sich das komische Bauchgefühl mit besagten Gedanken erklärend, machte sich Ace nach einigen Minuten auf den Weg zu Zoro, welcher sich noch immer mit Law unterhielt.

„Hei Zoro, ich will euch ja nicht stören aber ich sollte so langsam aber sicher einmal nach Hause. Ich muss nachher noch in den Club und sollte mich auf den Weg machen." Dass er Law damit mitten im Redeschwall unterbrochen hatte und sich dadurch Zoros Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet hatte, gab ihm keinesfalls ein Gefühl der Genugtuung.

„Natürlich Ace, bin gleich soweit. Ich habe Law nur ein wenig von unseren Plänen für das Dance-Event erzählt. Aber das können wir ja am Samstag weiter besprechen."

„Natürlich, ich will euch auch nicht weiter aufhalten. Wir sehen uns dann am Samstag." Dabei hatte sich Law bereist von den beiden entfernt, konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, Zoro während seines Wegganges noch etwas zuzurufen.

„Ach und Zoro! Tolle Show die du da hingelegt hast." Dabei zwinkerte er dem Grünhaarigen vielsagend zu und verabschiedete sich winkend von den beiden.

Ace fühlte, wie sich das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verhärtete und Zoro sah Law nur etwas irritiert nach.

„Ganz nett dein Kumpel, wenn auch etwas sehr aufdringlich."

Ace konnte sich auf diesen Kommentar hin das erleichterte Lachen nicht verkneifen und meinte nur: „Ja, Law ist in Ordnung aber das Wort „Zurückhaltung" kommt in seinem Vokabular nicht vor."

Lachend machten sich die zwei auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen und waren nach wenigen Minuten unterwegs zum Haus der D's.


	14. Chapter 14

New Chapter, enjoy :D

Um genau 23:00 Uhr am Samstagabend stand die ganze Crew versammelt vor dem Eingang des Dragonfires und wartete auf das einzige noch fehlende Mitglied. Ausnahmsweise war dies nicht Zoro, welcher dank seines Navis den Club pünktlich erreicht hatte, sondern Nami. Diese hatte spontan noch ihre Schwester dazu überreden können, sie zu begleiten, welche daraufhin jedoch noch ihr Outfit hatte ändern müssen, weshalb nun die ganze Truppe draussen auf die zwei Frauen wartete.

Zoro war gespannt auf den Club und freute sich sehr darauf, wieder einmal etwas die Sau rauslassen zu können. Er hatte sich an diesem Abend keine No-Go's gesetzt und war somit offen für alles. Sein Vater war auch ausser Haus wegen einer Geschäftsreise was bedeutete, dass er sogar jemanden mit nach Hause nehmen konnte wenn denn erwünscht. Aber der Abend war noch jung und Zoro wollte sich überraschen lassen.

Obschon ihn Nami immer wieder mit dem Thema Ace konfrontiert hatte wollte sich Zoro nicht beeinflussen lassen. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Schwarzhaarigen war gut so wie sie war und Zoro war Single und somit für etwas Spass durchaus zu haben.

Der Tänzer, welcher ihn am Donnerstag während des Trainings angeflirtet hatte würde an diesem Abend auch im Club sein und wenn Zoro Glück hatte, würde er die Nacht nicht alleine verbringen müssen. Denn auch wenn er nicht gerade der Hellste war im Bereich Flirting, waren ihm Law's Annäherungsversuche nicht völlig entgangen. Dieser war natürlich nicht geeignet für etwas Ernstes aber für etwas Spass schien er deutlich zu haben zu sein und Zoro würde sein Glück versuchen.

Mit ungefähr zehn Minuten Verspätung trafen schlussendlich auch Nami und Nojiko noch ein und Zoro lernte endlich Nami's ältere Schwester kennen. Diese war natürlich total gespannt auf den Grünhaarigen gewesen, alleine schon wegen Nami's Erzählungen. Ausserdem war sie sehr interessiert, wie Zoro und Ace miteinander interagieren würden, hatte ihre Schwester doch diese bedeutungsvollen Blicke erwähnt. Obschon sie es nur ungerne zugab, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass Zoro eigentlich ganz gut zu Ace passen würde und er in echt sogar noch besser aussah als Nami ihr beschrieben hatte. Das schwarze Hemd in Kombination mit den dunkelblauen Jeans, den Lederbändern um seine Handgelenke und den paar Ringen an seinen Fingern, liessen den Jüngeren wie einen Rebellen aussehen. Die grünen Haare unterstützten dies nur noch.

Nachdem sich alle begrüsst hatten, begab sich die Truppe ins Innere des Gebäudes. Zuerst mussten sie einen Gang entlang laufen und konnten ihre Jacken und Taschen an der Garderobe abgeben. Dann führte eine grosse Türe in den Club hinein und Zoro blieb vor Erstaunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Der Club war riesig und hatte die Form eines Kreises.

Die Tanzfläche nahm das ganze Erdgeschoss in Anspruch und inmitten dieser Tanzfläche befand sich eine ebenfalls runde Bar. Das DJ-Pult befand sich direkt neben der Eingangstüre, wodurch der DJ selbst einen guten Überblick über die Meute hatte. Links und rechts von der Eingangstüre und von da an regelmässig über den ganzen Club verteilt befanden sich röhrenartige Lifte, welche die Besucher in die oberen zwei Stockwerke beförderten. Diese waren ganz aus Glas und ermöglichten somit den Gästen eine tolle Sicht über den gesamten Club.

Im ersten Stockwerk, welches sich wie ein Schlauch um den gesamten Club zog, befanden sich allerlei Sitzmöglichkeiten und die Leute konnten sich an den mehreren Bars Getränke und Snacks besorgen. Im zweiten Stockwerk befanden sich ausschliesslich die VIP-Bereiche. Diese waren in Form von Glaskästen vertreten, die bei Bedarf auch mit Jalousien verdunkelt werden konnten.

In genauso einer VIP-Lounge befand sich nun die Truppe und hatte einen tollen Blick über die Tanzfläche zwei Stockwerke tiefer.

„Na Zoro, was hältst du vom Dragonfire? Mein Bruder hat einen echt tollen Job gemacht nicht wahr?"

Luffy sah Zoro neugierig an und dieser wusste kaum was er darauf antworten sollte. Der Club war der absolute Wahnsinn und an diesem Abend hauptsächlich mit blauen Lichtern beleuchtet, was ihn noch unrealistischer erscheinen liess.

„Das Dragonfire ist der absolute Wahnsinn Luffy. Ich habe selten einen Club gesehen der so gross ist und dennoch so voller Leute. Ist das etwa immer so?" Es war verhältnismässig immerhin noch sehr früh am Abend und der Club platzte bereits jetzt fast aus allen Nähten.

„Ja, eigentlich ist der Club fast immer ausverkauft. Nach einer bestimmten Besucherzahl wird niemand mehr hinein gelassen damit die Gäste noch genug Platz haben um sich auch zu amüsieren."

Nami hatte sich an dem Gespräch beteiligt und sah sich suchend nach ihrer Schwester um. Diese hatte sich auf den Weg zur Bar gemacht um Ace mitzuteilen, dass sie angekommen waren. Immerhin wollte dieser Zoro den Club etwas genauer zeigen um dann auch einen Plan für die Dance-Events aufstellen zu können.

Nach einigen Minuten gesellte sich Nojiko in Begleitung von Ace zu der bereits fröhlich feiernden Truppe hinzu und Ace setzte sich sofort neben Zoro und sah diesen neugierig an.

„Frag bloss nicht Ace. Ich kann dir kaum beschreiben wie toll ich den Club finde, das hast du echt gut gemacht Kumpel." Dies erntete ihm nur ein erfreutes Grinsen seitens Ace, welcher natürlich sehr stolz auf seinen Club war.

„Danke danke, das weiss ich zu schätzen. Wollen wir eine kleine Tour drehen damit du dir ein besseres Bild machen kannst?" Zoro nickte daraufhin nur zustimmend und machte sich zusammen mit dem Schwarzhaarigen auf zu den Fahrstühlen um zur Tanzfläche zu gelangen. Dort zeigte ihm Ace kurz das Nötigste und stellte ihn gleich der Arbeitscrew vor.

Nachdem Zoro das Wichtigste gesehen hatte, begaben sich die zwei wieder zum Rest der Bande und liessen sich auf das grosse Sofa im VIP-Bereich plumpsen.

„Und, noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Bedenken?"

Zoro ging innerlich noch einmal kurz die Planung durch welche er sich schon ein wenig zurechtgelegt hatte und meinte anschliessend: „Das Einzige was etwas ungelegen ist, ist dass sich die Bar inmitten der Tanzfläche befindet. Dadurch wird den Tänzern die Möglichkeit genommen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."

„Da mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Die Bar kann man verschieben und sie ans Ende der Tanzfläche befördern. Dadurch wäre die Mitte frei für Showeinlagen."

Zoros Gesicht schien seine pure Überraschung wieder zu spiegeln, denn Ace brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du willst mich veräppeln oder? Ich meine, was kann dein Club denn sonst noch alles? Tauchen wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich noch Swimmingpools aus dem Boden auf oder was?"

Ace hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sah seinen Freund nur amüsiert an.

„Nein, mit Swimmingpools kann ich leider nicht dienen. Aber Stripstangen die aus dem Boden ragen haben wir noch als kleines Extra integriert." Daraufhin schüttelte Zoro nur leicht den Kopf und liess ein amüsiertes „Idiot" verlauten.

„Ok Leute genug gefaulenzt. Jetzt geht's ab auf die Tanzfläche." Nami hatte sich erhoben während sie dies gesagt hatte und schob Sanji und Franky bereits aus der Lounge Richtung Fahrstühle. Der Rest folgte gehorsam und zusammen begaben sie sich auf die Tanzfläche. Während sich Sanji, Usopp, Chopper und Luffy sofort in die Meute stürzten, alle aus einem etwas anderen Grund, folgte die etwas reifere Partie mit ein wenig Rückstand. Während sich Nojiko Ace schnappte um mit ihrem besten Freund in der tanzenden Meute zu verschwinden, angelte sich Nami Zoro bevor sich dieser verziehen konnte. Vivi und Franky blieben somit übrig und begaben sich lachend auf die Tanzfläche um sich von der Musik anstecken zu lassen.

Zoro hatte sich von Nami dazu überreden lassen, zu tanzen und überraschte die Rothaarige wieder einmal aufs Neue. Der Grünhaarige konnte anscheinend nicht nur gut Kung Fu und Schwertkampf sondern schien auch ein begnadeter Tänzer zu sein.

„Wo zur Hölle hast du so zu tanzen gelernt Zoro?" Überrascht sah eben Genannter Nami an und meinte nur mit einem Achselzucken: „Durch den Kampfsport bin ich irgendwann auch in einer Breakdancetruppe gelandet und habe dort einige Tricks gelernt. Tanz und Kampfkunst sind sich in vielem sehr ähnlich, vielleicht kommt mir das zu Gute."

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder Zoro."

Nach einiger Zeit in der sich die Truppe hin und wieder gefunden hatte und zusammen die Tanzfläche gerockt hatte, landete plötzlich eine Hand auf Zoros Schulter und liess ihn sich überrascht umdrehen.

Hinter ihm stand kein geringerer als Trafalgar Law der in fröhlich angrinste und auf welchen er insgeheim den ganzen Abend über gewartet hatte. Zoro war nicht gerade Flirtmeister Nummer 1 und Law schien eine ziemlich sichere Nummer zu sein, was ihm eine Menge Arbeit ersparen könnte. Daher erwiderte Zoro ohne zu Zögern das Grinsen und schlug Law freundschaftlich auf die Schulter um ihn zu begrüssen.

„Na Zoro, den Club auch endlich gesehen? Ist klasse oder?"

„Ja, echt super und auch geeignet um die Tanz-Events ausführen zu können."

Dies brachte ihm ein erneutes Grinsen seitens Law ein welcher sich nach einem kurzen Moment zum Grünhaarigen hinüberbeugte und mit verführerischer Stimme meinte: „Warum lassen wir den geschäftlichen Teil heute nicht einfach aus und widmen uns dem Vergnügen."

Law wusste, dass er damit nicht gerade auf der sicheren Spur fuhr aber Zoro reagierte wie von dem älteren erwünscht und erwiderte genau so verführerisch: „Dagegen habe ich keinerlei Einwände. Willst du noch ein wenig tanzen oder wollen wir uns auf den Weg machen?"

Nun doch etwas baff über diese direkte Ansage liess sich Law noch einmal ein paar Sekunden Zeit um sich zu entscheiden, entschloss sich kurzerhand jedoch für den zweiten Vorschlag.

„So gerne ich dich heute hätte tanzen sehen, ist mir etwas Privatsphäre dennoch lieber. Zu mir oder zu dir?" Dabei fuhr er sich kurz lasziv mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und verfehlte die geplante Reaktion seitens Zoro nicht. Dieser hatte eindeutig keinen Bock mehr auf langes hin und her Gequatsche und meinte nur: „Meine Bude ist zwar eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt aber wir hätten sie dafür für uns alleine. Was meinst du?"

Law erwiderte nur: „Deal. Ich wohne zwar näher habe aber nervige Mitbewohner. Also, worauf warten wir noch?" Zoro griff sich nur kurz Nami und teilte ihr mit, dass er sich von den Anderen auch verabschiede. Erstaunt blickte ihm die Rothaarige nach und sog erschrocken die Luft ein als sie Zoro, dicht gefolgt von Law, den Club verlassen sah. Der Abend war somit keineswegs so gelaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte. Endtäuscht machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Rest der Clique um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Zoro sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatte, wenn dies denn auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

Als sie die Truppe endlich in der Meute ausfindig gemacht hatte wurde sie freudig begrüsst. Jedoch kurz darauf wurde sie von Luffy gefragt: „Hey Nami, wo hast du denn Zoro gelassen. Hat er sich etwa verlaufen?"

Etwas niedergeschlagen meinte die Rothaarige nur: „Nein, Zoro ist nach Hause gegangen."

„Was? Warum dass den?"

Luffy sah Nami nur erstaunt an und auch der Rest schien überrascht zu sein. Sanji, welcher Zoro zusammen mit Law hatte den Club verlassen sehen meinte:

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob er nach Hause gegangen ist. Ich habe ihn in Begleitung von diesem Tänzer den Club verlassen sehen. Vielleicht gehen sie noch in einen anderen Club oder so."

Ace zuckte daraufhin kurz zusammen, was Nojiko keineswegs entging. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Law an diesem Abend im Dragonfire sein würde, aber die Tatsache, dass er zusammen mit Zoro den Club verlassen hatte konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Das ungute Gefühl vom Donnerstag machte sich wieder in seiner Magengegend breit und vermieste ihm sofort die bisher gute Stimmung.

Mit den Worten „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit Leute, bis später" verabschiedete sich Ace und stellte sich hinter die Bar um seinen Mitarbeitern zu helfen. Nojiko sah ihm erstaunt nach und warf Nami einen irritierten Blick zu. Diese zuckte genauso erstaunt mit den Schultern während sich der Rest der Clique bereits wieder einem anderen Gesprächsthema gewidmet hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hatten die meisten genug vom Feiern und machten sich auf nach Hause um, dort angekommen, erschöpft in ihre Betten zu fallen.

Ace lenkte sich mit der Arbeit von seinen komischen Gefühlen ab und landete deutlich später als der Rest im Bett


	15. Chapter 15

Juhu, ich habs geschafft, endlich wieder einmal ein etwas längeres Kapi zu posten :D Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen ^^

-

Es war ungefähr 14:00 Uhr sonntags als es bei den D's an der Türe klingelte. Ace war erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgestanden und begab sich etwas irritiert zum Haupteingang ihres Hauses. Sich fragend, wer sie an einem Sonntag um diese Uhrzeit stören könnte, öffnete er immer noch ziemlich verschlafen die Tür und sah erschrocken in das niedergeschlagene Gesicht von Zoro.

Zoro zuckte innerlich zusammen als er Ace so verschlafen vor sich wiederfand. Der Schwarzhaarige sah einfach zum anbeissen aus mit den verwuschelten Haaren und den von Schlaf noch kleinen Augen. Ausserdem trug er kein Shirt und hatte lediglich ein paar locker sitzende Trainerhosen an. Der Schwarzhaarige war noch besser gebaut als Zoro erwartet hatte. Sich kurz räuspernd sah Zoro seinen Kumpel etwas verlegen an und meinte nur:

„Ehm… hey Ace. Sorry, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt." Aus seinem Erstaunen gerissen trat Ace beiseite um Zoro ins Haus hinein zu lassen, was der Jüngere auch sogleich tat.

„Nein, ich war eh schon wach. Mach dir keinen Kopf Zoro. Aber warum bist du hier? Ist etwas passiert?" Zoro hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer begeben und setzte sich auf die grosse Couch nachdem Ace genau dasselbe gemacht hatte.

„Naja, wie man's nimmt. Mein Vater hat mich rausgeworfen."

„Was?" Ace war ehrlich erstaunt und hoffte insgeheim, dass Zoros Rauswurf nichts mit Law zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er nicht gerade begeistert von der Aktion am Vorabend gewesen war, hatte er Zoro dennoch nicht so etwas gewünscht.

„Naja, mein Vater ist früher als geplant nach Hause gekommen und war von meinem Hausgast, sagen wir's einmal so, nicht gerade begeistert." Dabei blickte Zoro geknickt gen Boden und liess seine Schultern hängen.

Nicht sicher, wie er genau darauf reagieren sollte, entschied sich Ace dazu, sich dumm zu stellen und Zoro das sagen zu lassen, was er auch wirklich erzählen wollte. Doch dazu brauchte er dringend einen Kaffee, war er doch eigentlich noch zu müde für solche Gespräche.

„Ok, das klingt nicht gerade ermutigend. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir alles entspannt während eines Biers erzählst?" Darauf schenkte ihm Zoro nur ein dankbares Lächeln und nickte auf die Frage hin, ob er ein Bier wolle. Somit begab sich Ace in die grosse Küche und nahm gleich 4 Flaschen Bier und seinen Kaffee mit zur Couch. Da Ace noch nichts gegessen hatte vor Zoros überraschendem Besuch schnappte er sich im Vorbeigang gleich noch zwei Brötchen um zumindest etwas im Magen zu haben bevor er diesen mit Kaffee und eventuell Alkohol füllte.

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen beide nicht wirklich etwas sagten und nur abwesend hin und wieder ein Schluck von ihren Getränken nahmen. Zoro erinnerte sich währenddessen an die vergangenen Geschehnisse, welche ihn schlussendlich hier zu Ace auf die Couch geführt hatten.

Samstagabend bei Zoro zu Hause:  
Zoro und Law hatten die 30minütige Fahrt unbeschadet hinter sich gebracht, was nicht unbedingt Law's Fummelein zu verdanken war. Zoro hatte den Älteren mehr als einmal in seinen Sitz zurück schubsen müssen um nicht zu sehr von der Strasse abgelenkt zu werden. Law hatte sich dadurch nur noch mehr ermutigt gefühlt, den Grünhaarigen zu ärgern und hatte Zoro manchmal beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Dementsprechend war es kein Wunder, dass kaum hatten sie die Wohnung erreicht, sich beide sofort in Zoro's Schlafzimmer verzogen. Zoro hatte vor, dem Schwarzhaarigen die ganzen Ablenkungsversuche und Sticheleien heimzuzahlen und Law hatte nichts dagegen, von Zoro etwas gequält zu werden. Immerhin kam er dadurch ganz bestimmt auf seine Kosten und es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass er es insgeheim nicht etwas darauf angelegt hatte. Zoro konnte, wenn er wollte, ganz schön fordernd werden und übernahm gerne das Ruder, was Law aus dem Jüngeren hatte hinauskitzeln wollen.

Ziemlich schnell hatten sich sämtliche Klamotten verstreut auf dem Boden wiedergefunden und Zoro Law zwischen sich und dem Bett festgenagelt. Auch wenn Zoro durch die lange Fahrt deutlich ungeduldig geworden war, liess er sich dennoch Zeit, Law etwas zu quälen und der Ältere war innerhalb weniger Minuten Butter in seinen Händen.

Die zwei nutzen die Nacht in vollen Zügen aus und schliefen erst in den frühen Morgenstunden völlig befriedigt ein.

Morgens wurde Zoro dann von Schmetterlingsküssen auf seinem Schlüsselbein geweckt und er konnte sich deutlich schlechtere Möglichkeiten vorstellen, aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Verschlafen blickte er in die schämisch dreinblickenden Augen von Law und drehte sie kurzerhand auf dem Bett, damit er über dem Schwarzhaarigen lag und ihn in einen langen Kuss verwickeln konnte. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich die beiden wieder und Zoro meinte mit leicht erregter Stimme:

„Ich könnte ganz gut eine Dusche vertragen. Lust mich zu begleiten?" Law's Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem weiteren Kuss und zusammen begaben sich die zwei in Zoro's Badezimmer.

Während sich die zwei unter der Dusche vergnügten öffnete sich währenddessen unerwartet die Haustüre zur Suite der Roronoas. James Roronoa liess ein kurzes „Ich bin zu Hause" verlauten und lauschte auf eine Antwort seines Sohnes. Als keine Reaktion folgte, begab sich James weiter in den Raum hinein und konnte aus der Distanz leise die laufende Dusche hören. Da sein Sohn anscheinend unter der Dusche zu stehen schien, entschloss sich der Anwalt erst einmal seine Jacke auszuziehen und seinen Reisekoffer in seinem Zimmer zu verstauen. Als nach einigen Minuten das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche verklang, begab er sich Richtung Zoro's Zimmer und klopfte leise an die Türe.

In besagtem Raum hatten sich Zoro und Law aus dem Badezimmer begeben, bereits ihre Boxershorts übergezogen, und der Jüngere presste Law kurzerhand gegen die Wand um den Älteren noch einmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Da Roronoa James keine Antwort auf sein Klopfen hin erhalten hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Türe einen Spalt breit und linste in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Dieser stand an der Wand zum Badezimmer und hatte seinen Rücken zu seinem Vater gewandt. Somit öffnete James die Türe noch etwas weiter und trat in den Raum hinein und grüsste seinen Sohn mit folgenden Worten:

„Hey Zoro, die Reise wurde kurzfristig abgesagt weshalb ich auch schon wieder zurück bin und…"

Inmitten seines Satzes stockte Roronoa James der Atem als ihm auffiel, dass Zoro keineswegs alleine in seinem Zimmer war. Zwischen ihm und der Wand war ein schwarzhaariger Mann gepresst welcher in besagtem Moment seine Zunge im Hals seines Sohnes hatte.

Als Zoro plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich vernehmen konnte, drehte er sich ruckartig um und sah den Älteren mit gross aufgerissenen Augen an. Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde beschleunigte sich sein Puls um das Vielfache und auch Law schien sich deutlich zu verkrampfen, denn Roronoa James sah keinesfalls begeistert aus. Im Gegenteil war eher so etwas wie Hass in den Augen des Anwaltes zu sehen und Zoro lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter.

Natürlich hatte er seinem Vater eines Tages von seiner Homosexualität erzählen wollen, aber er hatte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass er es so herausfand.

Mit einer Stimme, die zwar leise, dadurch aber nur noch viel drohender klang sagte James zu Law gerichtet: „Du verschwindest jetzt besser. Ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit meinem Sohn wechseln."

Law sah Zoro für einen kurzen Moment nur fragend an, sammelte aber auf dessen Nicken hin seine Klamotten zusammen und verliess nach kurzer Zeit vollständig bekleidet das Zimmer, in welchem er und der Grünhaarige die Nacht hindurch ihren Spass gehabt hatten. Nachdem der Klang der sich schliessenden Haustüre zu vernehmen gewesen war, sah Zoro seinen Vater nur verunsichert an.

Um Worte ringend versuchte er, die Situation irgendwie so zu erklären, damit sein Vater nicht sofort durchdrehen würde.

„Ich…ich wollte nie, dass du es so erfährst. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du früher nach Hause kommst, sonst hätte ich ihn nie hier her eingeladen. Ich wollte dich nie in irgend einer Art und Weise verärgern, dass musst du mir glauben." Zoros Stimme hatte sich während dieses Monologes zu einem beinahe flehenden Flüstern entwickelt und er sah seinen Vater entschuldigend an.

Nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen, erschien die verärgerte Stimme von James beinahe wie ein Brüllen und Zoro zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Du meinst, du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich in Flagranti mit einem Mann erwische? Oder dass ich allgemein herausfinde, dass du auf Schwänze stehst?"

Zoro wusste auf die harschen Worte seines Vaters keine wirkliche Antwort und sah diesen nur mit grossen Augen an.

Roronoa James gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Ich glaubs einfach nicht. Mein einziger Sohn ist schwul. Ich habe dich anders erzogen Junge. So eine Endtäuschung. Ich will, dass du deine Sachen innerhalb der nächsten Stunde packst und von hier verschwindest. Ich kann dich im Moment gerade nicht ertragen. Du wirst ja bestimmt irgendwo unterkommen können."

Mit diesen Worten verliess James das Zimmer seines Sohnes und liess einen vor Schock erstarrten Zoro zurück. Diesem war klar gewesen, dass sein Vater vermutlich nicht besonders gut auf das Ganze reagieren würde, weshalb er es auch all die Jahre über geheim gehalten hatte. Aber die harten und mit Hass erfüllten Worte hatten dennoch unglaublich wehgetan.

Als sich Zoro nach wenigen Minuten aus seiner Starre hatte befreien können fing er an sein gesamtes Hab und Gut in mehrere Taschen zu verstauen. Als er nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde damit fertig war verliess er geknickt sein Zimmer und blieb mit den Taschen beladen noch einmal hoffnungsvoll im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Als sein Vater ihn jedoch keines Blickes würdigte, verliess er nun langsam wütend werdend die Suite und begab sich mitsamt seinem gesamten Besitz zu seinem geliebten Impala und fuhr los.

Als er sich nach knapp einer Stunde plötzlich vor dem Haus der D's wiederfand, zögerte er noch kurz, die beiden Brüder mit dem ganzen Mist zu belasten, entschloss sich schlussendlich jedoch trotz allem dazu, die beiden um Hilfe zu bitten.

Somit fand sich Zoro plötzlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt wieder und blickte Ace entschuldigend an.

„Ich wollte den ganzen Mist eigentlich nicht zu euch bringen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht wohin."

„Das ist doch kein Problem Zoro. Wir sind Freunde und du kannst von mir aus wegen jedem Mist vorbeikommen ok? Aber jetzt wüsste ich trotzdem ganz gerne was vorgefallen ist."

Zoro hatte zwar gewusst, dass er nicht alles vor den D's verschweigen konnte und dennoch hatte er insgeheim grosse Angst davor, dass Ace genauso abweisend auf seine Homosexualität reagieren würde wie sein Vater. Er wollte sich die tolle Freundschaft echt nicht verbauen, wollte den Schwarzhaarigen aber auch nicht anlügen, weshalb er in Kurzfassung erzählte, was vorgefallen war.

„Ich bin ja gestern Abend ziemlich früh gegangen. Und naja, ich war in Begleitung von Law. Mein Vater hat uns heute Morgen erwischt, als wir uns geküsst haben und mich daraufhin rausgeworfen. Ich wollte euch nichts verheimlichen, fand es aber nicht wichtig genug um euch davon zu erzählen, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Ich hoffe das ändert jetzt nichts an unserer Freundschaft."

Dabei sah er Ace beinahe flehend an, welcher innerlich ziemlich zwiegespalten war. Einerseits verärgerte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich Zoro mit Law eingelassen hatte, andererseits hatte er nicht wirklich ein Problem damit, dass Zoro schwul war. Ace war allgemein ein sehr toleranter Mensch, und was andere in ihren Schlafzimmern trieben war ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal.

Daher meinte er ermutigend: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Zoro, das wird zwischen uns nichts ändern. Ich finde es nur echt scheisse von deinem Vater dich rauszuschmeissen. Ich weiss, das war nicht unbedingt so geplant aber warum bleibst du nicht vorübergehend hier bei Luffy und mir. Wir haben wie bereits gesagt genug Platz und die Schule wäre dadurch auch näher."

„Bist du dir sicher Ace? Ich will mich hier ganz bestimmt nicht aufdrängen."

Dies entlockte dem Älteren ein leichtes Lachen und verneinendes Kopfschütteln.

„Du drängst dich nicht auf. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt Zoro, aber Luffy vergöttert dich beinahe und auch ich habe nichts gegen deine Gesellschaft. Hätte ich dich sonst am Donnerstag mit zum Training genommen?"

Dies entlockte nun auch Zoro ein erleichtertes Lächeln und zusammen leerten sie ihre Getränke, dazu über die nötigen Massnahmen für Zoros Einzug diskutierend. Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich auch Luffy zu den beiden und war hellbegeistern über den kurzfristigen Einzug Zoros.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde diesem sein Zimmer gezeigt und er verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, sein neues Reich einzuräumen.

Aus etwas Schlechtem konnte sich eben doch immer auch etwas Positives entwickeln.


	16. Chapter 16

So, ich lass auch wieder einmal was von mir hören XD

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die netten Reviews und hoffe euch wird das nächste Kapi gefallen :) Immerhin kommt Shanks wieder einmal darin vor :D  
Würde mich wie immer über Feedback freuen ;)

Zoro lebte sich schneller ein als erwartet und war innerhalb weniger Tage bereits festes Mitglied der D-Familie. Luffy war hellauf begeistert, nicht mehr so oft alleine sein zu müssen. Da Ace aufgrund seiner Arbeitszeiten eigentlich nur den Mittag zusammen mit seinem Bruder verbringen konnte, war dieser abends meist alleine zu Hause gewesen. Durch Zoro hatte er nun einen Kollegen, mit dem er abhängen und bei Bedarf auch die Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte.

Ace verbrachte den grössten Teil seiner freien Zeit mit Luffy und Zoro, des Öfteren aber auch nur mit dem Grünhaarigen alleine. Donnerstag war zum Trainingstag mutiert und die zwei verbrachten den Nachmittag meistens im Iron Fist. Freitag und Samstag half Zoro, wenn gebraucht, hinter der Bar aus und verbrachte somit wieder Zeit mit Ace. Dadurch war die Freundschaft zwischen Zoro und Ace nach wenigen Wochen um vieles tiefer als mit dem Rest der Truppe, was dieser natürlich auffiel.

Nicht selten liessen diese Sprüche wie: „Und wann ist die Hochzeit?" oder „Habt ihr schon einen Arzt gefunden, der Siamesen trennen kann?" verlauten. Natürlich waren diese Sprüche nicht ernst gemeint und nur gesagt um die zwei zu ärgern, brachten Zoro aber deutlich zum Nachdenken während Ace immer nur amüsiert darüber lachen musste.

Zoro hingegen war selbst etwas erschrocken darüber, wie schnell sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Ace so stark entwickelt hatte. Er liebte es, einen so tollen Freund um sich zu haben, hatte aber immer grössere Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nami's ständige Kommentare, wie toll er und Ace doch zusammen passen würden, halfen ihm auch nicht gerade dabei, sich besser zu fühlen.

Zum Glück hatte er sich während der Wochen, die er bereits bei den D's wohnte, mit Sanji angefreundet. Obschon jeder Fremde vermutlich gedacht hätte, dass sich die zwei bis aufs Blut nicht ausstehen konnten, waren die ständigen Sticheleien für Zoro eine Möglichkeit, seinen Frust los zu werden. Sanji nutzte die Streitereien ebenso aus, wie Zoro und während seltenen friedvollen Momenten war klar, dass sich die zwei Streithähne eigentlich total gerne mochten.

Während Nami immer mit Zoro darüber sprechen wollte, wenn dieser niedergeschlagen oder verärgert wirkte, gab ihm Sanji die Möglichkeit einfach seinen Frust rauslassen zu können, ohne seine Probleme beim Namen nennen zu müssen. Dies entsprach mehr Zoro's Natur, sprach er doch nur sehr ungerne über seine Gefühle.

Somit hatte sich Zoro nach insgesamt 6 Wochen total in der Truppe eingelebt und es kam jedem so vor, als wäre der Grünhaarige immer Teil ihrer Crew gewesen. Chopper, Usopp und Luffy sahen ihn als eine Art Superhelden und sahen zu ihm auf. Franky und Sanji sahen in ihm einfach einen tollen Kumpel und genossen es, zwischendurch ein Bierchen mit ihm trinken zu können. Vivi war insgeheim ziemlich in ihn verknallt und somit eher schüchtern ihm gegenüber, obschon sie dank Nami wusste, dass er nicht auf Frauen stand. Allgemein war es ein ziemlich offenes Geheimnis, dass Zoro schwul war. Jeder ahnte es, sprach es aber nicht an, war es ihnen doch eigentlich auch total egal.

Nami war nach wie vor eine enge Vertraute für den Grünhaarigen obschon er sich aufgrund seiner komplizierten Gefühle für Ace etwas verschlossen hatte. Die Rothaarige wollte immer über Ace und Zoros Gefühle für jenen sprechen, was diesen mehr deprimierte als aufmunterte.

Und Ace war, wie bereits erwähnt, Zoros ständiger Begleiter. Sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab, etwas mit dem Grünhaarigen unternehmen zu können, packte Ace diese beim Schopfe und hatte immer eine tolle Zeit. Er hatte sich selten so wohl in der Gesellschaft einer anderen Person gefühlt und hatte nie das Bedürfnis, seine freie Zeit ohne den Jüngeren zu verbringen. Natürlich fragte er sich manchmal, ob diese Gefühle für Freunde noch normal waren, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas daran falsch sein konnte. Irgendwie ergab es sich einfach immer so, dass die zwei zusammen abhingen, oftmals war es nicht einmal beabsichtigt.

Dies war Nojiko natürlich nicht entgangen, kam sie ihren besten Freund doch so selten zu Gesicht wie nie zuvor. Neun von Zehn mal hatte der Schwarzhaarige bereits etwas mit Zoro geplant, wenn Nojiko etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte.

Zu Beginn hatte sie Namis Verdacht keinen Glauben schenken wollen aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien ihr die Möglichkeit einer Beziehung zwischen Zoro und Ace.

Dass Zoro Gefühle für Ace hegte die Freundschaft deutlich überstiegen war ihr dank Nami schon länger klar. Langsam aber sicher begann sie jedoch daran zu zweifeln, dass ihr bester Freund in Zoro nur einen guten Kumpel sah. Jedoch war sie davon überzeugt, dass Ace nichts von seinen vermutlich viel tieferen Gefühlen für den grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer wusste. Ace war nicht gerade dafür bekannt der hellste in Sachen Liebe und Gefühle zu sein und somit erstaunte sie dessen Blindheit in genannter Situation nicht im Geringsten.

Langsam aber sicher hatte sie jedoch genug von Ace's Ignoranz und Zoro's Hinnahme und somit schloss sie sich ihrer Schwester an und wurde Teil vom Team „Bringt die zwei verliebten Idioten endlich zusammen". Dieses Team beinhaltete mittlerweile immerhin Nami, Sanji, Vivi, Franky und Nojiko. Und wären Usopp, Chopper und Luffy nicht so unglaublich naiv in dieser Angelegenheit, wären sie bestimmt auch Teil des Teams.

Gelegenheit ihren Plan in Tat umzusetzen bekam das Team als sich ein Besuch von Zoro's Kumpel Shanks aus New York ankündete. Die Truppe hatte wegen extremer Hitze 2 Wochen Schulfrei erhalten und Zoro hatte diese Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und Shanks für einen Besuch begeistern können. Obschon er dank all seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden nicht andauernd an seine Kollegen in New York denken musste, vermisste er ganz besonders Shanks trotz allem sehr. Daher freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind auf dessen Besuch und war einen Tag vor dessen Ankunft besser gelaunt als ihn die Truppe je erlebt hatte.

Ace hatte aufgrund der Hitzeferien ebenfalls einige Tage frei genommen, konnte er den Club doch guten Gewissens einige Zeit seinem Stellvertreter Ian überlassen. Daher war er auch anwesend als Zoro aufgeregt sein Zimmer für seinen Kumpel parat machte. Neugierig wie der Schwarzhaarige nun mal war, konnte er es nicht lassen, einen interessierten Blick in Zoro's Zimmer zu werfen in welchem dieser dabei war, zwei weitere Kissen fürs Bett anzuziehen.

„Na, alles parat soweit?"

Überrascht plötzlich die Stimme seines Kumpels hinter sich zu vernehmen, drehte sich Zoro zu Ace um und schenkte ihm ein begeistertes Lächeln, welches dessen Herz etwas schneller schlagen liess. Dies passierte dem Schwarzhaarigen beinahe schon erschreckend oft, wenn er sich in der Gesellschaft von Zoro befand und verwirrte ihn zunehmend.

„Ich glaube schon. Shanks ist nicht besonders anspruchsvoll und wird vermutlich aus allen Wolken fallen wenn er euer Haus sieht. Ausserdem werden wir vermutlich eh die meiste Zeit hier oder unten am Strand verbringen, daher gibt es nicht mehr sehr viel zu erledigen."

„Super, dann können wir ja nachher den Grill anschmeissen. Ich habe noch ein paar Steaks und Sparerips in der Kühle die wir grillen könnten. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht das Gästezimmer für Shanks parat machen willst? Immerhin hätten wir genug Platz."

Der Gedanke daran, dass Zoros Freund seinen gesamten Aufenthalt über, welcher immerhin ganze 6 Tage dauern würde, in dessen Zimmer und ganz besonders in dessen Bett verbringen würde, beunruhigte den Älteren aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen. Er war sehr gespannt, Zoros besten Freund kennen lernen zu können, hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, dass es nötig war, dass die beiden sich für eine Woche lang das Bett teilten.

„Ne, lass mal. Shanks und ich haben uns mehr als einmal ein Bett geteilt, das ist echt kein Problem. Sparerips klingt übrigens klasse, ich bin in ein paar Minuten unten, kannst ja schon mal den Grill anwerfen."

Ace schenkte seinem Kumpel nur ein kurzes Lächeln und ein Kopfnicken und machte sich anschliessend leicht niedergeschlagen auf zum Grill, welcher sich in ihrem grossen Garten befand.  
Kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Zoro zu ihm und sie verbrachten einen gemütlich Abend zu zweit, war Luffy doch mit dem Rest der Truppe unterwegs. So sehr sie auch ihre Freunde liebten, ein gemütlicher Abend unter Männern war immer wieder eine willkommene Abwechslung für die zwei etwas reiferen Männer.

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und die Crew hatte sich zum Mittagessen draussen auf der Gartenterrasse versammelt. Alle waren natürlich sehr gespannt darauf endlich Zoros besten Freund kennen zu lernen und hatten somit mehr oder weniger spontan ein Essen organisiert.

Die meisten waren bereits an ihrem zweiten Teller als es an der Haustüre der D's klingelte. Dies liess alle neugierig aufhorchen und Zoro machte sich so schnell wie möglich, ohne dabei zu rennen, immerhin wollte er sich nicht vollkommen zum Volldeppen machen, auf den Weg um seinen Kumpel anschliessend in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen.

Shanks erwiderte diese nicht minder herzlich und klopfte Zoro anschliessend freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, froh darüber seinen Kumpel nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal zu sehen.

„Na Mooskugel, alles fit im Schritt?", meinte Shanks amüsiert und erfreut darüber, Zoro wieder einmal persönlich piesacken zu können. Dies entlockte dem Grünhaarigen nur ein herzliches Lachen und brachte Shanks einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein.

„Bestimmt mehr als bei dir, alter Mann. Hast wieder ein paar Falten mehr bekommen seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, verwechsle ich dich schon bald mit meinem Opa."

„Na dann werde ich mir so schnell wie möglich einen Rollator besorgen müssen, damit du mich überall hin stossen kannst." Daraufhin verzog Zoro nur entsetzt das Gesicht, konnte er sich Shanks doch zu gut als nerviger Opa vorstellen.

„Lieber nicht. Mir sind meine Nerven zu kostbar dafür."

„Was für Nerven? Der einzige Grund dafür, dass du nicht ständig austickst ist, dass du die Hälfte deiner Zeit die du in Gesellschaft anderer verbringen könntest irgendwo im Nirgendwo umherirrst und nicht nach Hause findest."

„War ja klar, dass keine fünf Minuten ohne einen Witz über meinen Orientierungssinn vergehen konnten."

„Hei, das ist kein Witz. Ich erläutere hier nur Tatsachen." Shanks erhob unschuldig seine Hände und Zoro schlug ihm erneut freundschaftlich auf den Hinterkopf.

„Diese Tatsache kann ich bezeugen. Die ersten paar Wochen hat Zoro nicht einmal sein eigenes Zimmer hier gefunden."

Gleichermassen überrascht drehten sich Shanks und Zoro gleichzeitig zu Ace um, welcher sich zu den beiden gesellt hatte. Er hatte sich von seiner Neugierde leiten lassen und mit der billigen Entschuldigung, etwas in der Küche hohlen zu müssen, vom Tisch geschlichen.

„Haha, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, man sollte ihm ein GPS einbauen lassen. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Amüsiert sah Zoro zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden hin und her und kam nicht drum rum eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu erkennen.

„Shanks, darf ich dir Portgas D. Ace vorstellen. Gründer des berühmten Dragonfire und Inhaber dieser bescheidenen Behausung."

„Du hast gutaussehend und intelligent vergessen. Hatten wir deswegen nicht schon einmal eine Auseinandersetzung? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

„Wie ich sehe hat sich dein Grössenwahn noch kein bisschen gebessert. Und ich dachte, ich hätte einen guten Einfluss auf dich gehabt."

Dies entlockte allen ein Lachen und Shanks reichte Ace freundschaftlich die Hand um die Begrüssung zu vollenden.

„So, dann lerne ich also endlich den berühmten Portgas D. Ace persönlich kennen. Obschon wir uns vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal kurz getroffen haben, aber daran erinnere ich mich nur bruchstückhaft."

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass du dir an diesem Tag fast in die Hosen gemacht hast vor lauter Aufregung."

Zoro konnte sich noch lebhaft an diesen Tag erinnern und hatte Shanks seither mehr als einmal damit aufgezogen.

„Hey, man lernt immerhin nicht jeden Tag einen Clubbesitzer kennen der erstens jünger und zweitens viel erfolgreicher als man selbst ist. Ausserdem tut das jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich bin viel mehr an eurem Beziehungsstatus interessiert. Ich habe gehört ihr hängt ständig zusammen rum? Sag schon Zoro, hat er etwa meinen Platz an deiner Seite eingenommen?"

Shanks wusste eigentlich genau wie der Stand der Dinge zwischen den beiden war, immerhin hatte Zoro mehr als einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen zu versuchen, die beiden zu verunsichern. Bei Zoro funktionierte das nicht, immerhin war er sich so Einiges von dem Rothaarigen gewohnt. Ace hingegen schien nicht unbedingt verunsichert sondern viel mehr irritiert und auch etwas neugierig zu sein.

„Halt die Klappe alter Mann und hör auf Leute zu verunsichern."

„Was? Hast du ihm etwa nie von unserem kleinen Deal erzählt? Wie ich gehört habe hängt ihr doch ständig zusammen rum und du hast nie daran gedacht ihm von unseren kleinen Interaktionen zu erzählen. Schäm dich Zoro."

„Du blamierst mich Opa. Ist ja schlimmer als mit den eigenen Eltern."

„Tja, davon weiss ich leider nicht viel. Heisst das aber, dass der Platz noch frei ist solange ich hier bin? Ich hätte nämlich nichts dagegen."

„Dieses Thema können wir auch später noch ansprechen. Jetzt komm endlich damit ich dich auch dem Rest vorstellen kann."

Etwas ungeduldig schob Zoro seinen dauerplappernden Kumpel in Richtung Garten und schenkte Ace beim Vorbeigehen kurz ein entschuldigendes Lächeln welches dieser, zwar immer noch ziemlich irritiert, nur schulterzuckend erwiderte.

Im Garten lernte Shanks schlussendlich alle kennen und brachte nach wenigen Minuten den gesamten Tisch zum Lachen und stahl sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in die Herzen aller Anwesenden.


End file.
